Survivor Pokemon The Isles Of Peace: Topdogs VS Underdogs
by ANineTailedFox
Summary: [This is here as Survivor isn't an option and Total Drama is a parody of Survivor] Rangimarie, the final resting place of lord Arceus. is the island set for the first ever Survivor Pokemon competition. 20 Pokemon will compete for 39 days, and in the end, only one will remain to become the sole survivor, and win a grand total of one million dollars. 39 Days, 20 Pokemon, One Survivor
1. Preview

**SURVIVOR POKEMON: THE ISLES OF PEACE**

 **PREVIEW**

* * *

The beauty of the ocean is quite serene. Underwater, many different varieties of fish pokemon swimming by. The plant life in the ocean is just as gorgeous, creating awe-inspiring views for all to see.

Rising above the water, an island is seen in the distance, large and majestic. With ever-rising mountains and trees-a-plenty.

A loud voice is heard, charisma and excitement oozing from each spoken word, "This… Is the island of Rangimarie!"

"A tropical paradise known for its scenic views and a thrilling variety of pokemon living their day to day lives."

The island is filled end to end with tall mountains and sprawling forests, majority unclaimed by any sort of civilized life, save for one old town, small buildings made of straw and wood, tarps. Dirt paths, and a bustling marketplace.

"Not only is Rangimarie quite famous for vacationers and those who aren't particularly fond of the evergrowing city life that so many mons these days are used to now, but it's also known for being one in a set of many, of the isles of peace."

"Rangimarie specifically is known as the final resting place of lord Arceus."

"Rangimarie is the perfect tropical location… For a never before seen type of showdown."

A large, white pirate ship-like boat is on course toward the island. Many pokemon on the boat are working hard to get to their location, however, down below deck is a group of 20 pokemon.

It's a large variety of different pokemon, ranging in different types and body styles. They remain silent, ignoring each other's existences throughout the trip.

"These 20 pokemon are about to begin the experience of a lifetime. Divided into two tribes, they will clash for a brutal 39 days, until only one of them is left standing to claim the million dollar prize."

"They'll be divided by how they're represented back home, whether they've come from nothing and built and clawed to make a life for themselves, or had everything set for them from the early days, and continue to dominate in their own lives."

"This is Survivor Pokemon The Isles of Peace: Topdogs VS Underdogs!"

A Lucario stands in the crows nest of the ship, grinning ear to ear, fists clenched and at his sides.

"39 Days!"

"20 Pokemon!"

He raises one fist up and sticks out a finger.

"And only 1… Survivor!"

* * *

 _The intro is live on the ANineTailedFox youtube channel! If you wanna check it out, the link will be in our profile._


	2. Episode 1 - Peaceful No Longer

**SURVIVOR POKEMON: THE ISLES OF PEACE**

 **EPISODE 1**

 **PEACEFUL NO LONGER**

* * *

The beauty of the ocean is quite serene. Underwater, many different varieties of fish pokemon swimming around. The plant life in the sea is just as gorgeous, creating awe-inspiring views for all to see.

Risen above the water, a beautiful island is seen in the distance, large and majestic with ever-rising mountains and trees-a-plenty.

A loud voice speaks, charisma and excitement oozing from each word, "This… Is the island of Rangimarie!"

"A tropical paradise known for its scenic views and a thrilling variety of pokemon living their day to day lives."

The island is filled end to end with tall mountains and sprawling forests, majority unclaimed by any civilized life, save for one old town, small buildings made of straw and wood, tarps. These buildings connect via long dirt paths and they led to a bustling marketplace.

"Not only is Rangimarie quite famous for vacationers and those who aren't particularly fond of the evergrowing city life that so many mons these days are used to now, but it's also known for being one in a set of many, of the isles of peace."

"Rangimarie specifically is known as the final resting place of lord Arceus."

"Rangimarie is the perfect tropical location… For a never before seen type of showdown."

A large, white pirate ship-like boat is on course toward the island. Many pokemon on the ship are working hard to get to their location, however, down below deck is a group of 20 pokemon.

It's a large variety of different pokemon, ranging in different types and body styles. They remain silent, ignoring each other's existences throughout the trip.

"These 20 pokemon are about to begin the experience of a lifetime. Divided into two tribes, they will clash for a brutal 39 days, until only one of them is left standing to claim the million dollar prize."

"They'll be divided by how they're represented back home, whether they've come from nothing and built and clawed to make a life for themselves, or had everything set for them from the early days, and continue to dominate in their own lives."

"Those who've dominated all their lives are known mostly as... The Topdogs!"

A Vaporeon below deck is sitting down in the corner, eyeing out the competition, wearing a smug like grin.

 _"Trying something new isn't something I'm too well known for, but putting others in their place? Making sure they're under me?" The Vapreon's mouth wasn't moving below deck, though it's revealed she's talking through confessional, sitting among some rocks on the shoreline midday, waves gently crashing against shore behind her, "That's what I'm known for, and if anyone thinks they can tell Princess Elizabeth what to do, they'll see just how quickly it makes them fall."_

Another mon below deck, a large Houndoom, was looking around at the other twenty, easily looking unimpressed at those before him.

 _"If you don't know me already, then you better flick to channel 91 as soon as possible. Professional battler, one of the damn best out there," The Houndoom huffs, sat down in the sand of the beach, under a tall, leaning tree, "These guys are nothing. Come tomorrow; they'll all be begging for mercy."_

"Meanwhile," James is back to speaking, "We have those who've been scratching and clawing to make life as decent as they can, rising from the ashes in an attempt for glory... The Underdogs!"

A Zoroark was standing more around in the middle of the area below deck, looking down, not paying any mind to others.

 _"Some pokemon have gone through a lot in this world," The Zoroark is standing beside a tree, a bit deeper into the forest, "Mom dies while birthing them... Drunk father kicking their ass on the daily... No acceptance until they evolve, and even then, they have to make others accept them. There's been anger inside since I've evolved, though I've learned to control it, push it out into games of strategy, which lead me here. I can play these fools like a fiddle, and they wouldn't know it until it's too late, and they've been taken out."_

A Raichu sat down on a small box, clutching a photo of four younger Pichu's alongside herself. She seemed to be tearing up a little.

 _"It's tough leaving them... Ricky, Derrick, Jamie and Don, all boys... But, I know we need the money, bad... With our mom gone, and dad never around, I was fortunate enough that one of our neighbors volunteered to watch them while I was gone... I know they can be a bit of a pawful, hah..." She sat in the sand by the beaches end, forest behind her, revealing that she was staring out toward the endless ocean, "I've dropped out of high school to take care of them, I've packed their lunches and helped with their homework every day, tried to be the mother they barely got to meet... I've done a lot for them, and this is just another thing to add to the list. They've been begging me to sign up, so I did it, and now I'm here. I'm here to win. For them."_

"This is Survivor Pokemon The Isles of Peace: Top-dogs VS Underdogs!"

A Lucario stands in the crows nest of the ship, grinning ear to ear, fists clenched and at his sides.

"39 Days!"

"20 Pokemon!"

He raises one fist and sticks out a finger.

"And only 1… Survivor!"

* * *

*Cue Intro* (Link In Profile)

* * *

 **DAY 1 - MAROONING**

Back above deck, there's a large area cleared out, with some supplies stacked around the area. Very apparent items like large crates of food or materials that can be used in favor of survival. There are also two large tarps laid out on the floor, one in blue and one in red. There's also one just a little bit ahead of them in black, and just in front of that was the Lucario host, James. James was looking past the tarps at a wide open door, with a staircase that leads down toward below deck, and some of the mons from below deck are directed upwards.

As the first mons came up, a Glameow and a Ninetales, James speaks up, "Alright, if you could all make your way to the black tarp in the center, that'd be great!"

The two mons nod and make their way onto the tarp which was much much larger than the blue and red ones. The Glameow herself was also looking around quite a bit...

 _"I'm just looking around at all this stuff, and it's just... Wow. There's stuff everywhere here! There's food, there's wood, there's sharp objects, lots of stuff," The Glameow's smiling, sitting down on a rock near the shoreline, "Here's hoping I don't have to move any of it."_

The remaining mons among the large group of twenty continue to pile out of the door and onto the black tarp, many looking around and eyeing the large mass of supplies around them curiously.

With a smile, James greets the vast mass of pokemon, "Welcome to the first ever season of survivor pokemon!"

The crowd of 20 all started to let out loud cheers after the announcement, and James chuckled, "Alright, alright, I know you're all excited," He speaks up just as the cheers had died down, "So, let's get straight to the point. All twenty of you are competing for one thing and one thing only, and that's one million dollars, which only one of you can take in the end. You're going to be surviving on the nearby island Rangimarie for the next 39 days, and at the end, only one of you will remain to claim it. However, you all aren't going to be starting together."

"We've divided you all into two separate tribes of ten. Both tribes will be surviving alone, on separate sides of the island, and will be communicating only with their tribemates. Every few days there will be a challenge between the two tribes, and the winning tribe will be granted immunity, meaning that night, all of their tribe members remain. However, the losing tribe will be sent to tribal council, where one of their tribe members will be voted off the tribe by their own members. Understood?"

Sounds of agreement and understanding are heard throughout the crowd.

"Good, good. We've already divided the tribes, though I will say it's not randomly. You all were selected for specific reasons, to be on specific tribes. How were the tribes separated?"

"Well, that's simple really. If there's any dynamic that's found very commonly on popular tv shows and movies, it is the top-dog underdog dynamic, the brute who's clearly the superior against the rising star who's looking to dethrone the brute. It's something that many pokemon find fairly familiar in their entertainment, and for the first season of survivor, that's what we're choosing to explore."

"Ten of you were chosen explicitly for the reason of either being the best or riding the coattails of past generations into an easy and luxurious life. The other ten of you were chosen for the opposite, for not exactly being the greatest but trying to prove yourself, for starting from the bottom and climbing, clawing your way up! This is Topdogs VS Underdogs!"

"Alright, first ten mons I call out, please make your way to the red tarp."

"Chris," the Houndoom starts walking, "Donny," the Floatzel starts walking, "Yao Keen," the Bisharp starts walking, "Lucas," the Talonflame glides, "Ray," the Eevee starts walking, "Ella," the Ninetales starts walking, "Veronica," the Glameow starts walking, "Elizabeth," the Vaporeon starts walking, "Samantha," the Serperior slithers, "and Grace!" the Lucario among the group starts walking.

The ten mons called out stand atop the red tarp, "You're all known as the Top-dogs!"

Some mons look around the group, including the Talonflame, Lucas.

 _"Top-dogs, huh?" The Talonflame's grinning, perched up atop a tree branch, "What a shock I'm on here. We seem pretty stacked, aside from the damned Eevee. Would've preferred the Arcanine or the Raichu but I guess the little brats somehow considered better than them, that's hilarious. Either they're pathetic, or he's amazing, and I highly doubt both an Arcanine and a Raichu are gonna be considered pathetic."_

"Alright, that leaves the rest of you making your way to the blue tarp."

"Miles," the Jolteon starts walking, "Evvie," the Zoroark starts walking, "Victor," the Arcanine starts walking, "Till," the Torrocat starts walking, "James," the Marowak starts walking, "Gin Lee," the Monferno starts walking, "Kaitlyn," the Buneary hops, "Miya," the Gothorite starts walking, "Avery," the Absol starts walking, "and Bethany," the Raichu starts walking.

The remaining ten mons stand atop the blue tarp, "You're all known as the Underdogs!"

 _"Oh just great, being considered on the weaker tribe, what fun," the Jolteon rolls his eyes, Miles sat in the sand near the shoreline, "Whatever, I'll get through it. Makes it easier for me, no huge egos getting in the way of me leading us. The Arcanine may be a bit of a hot head knowing those types of pokemon, though at least most Arcanine aren't insane."_

"Alright then, we have our tribes! And on Rangimarie, known mainly as one of the many isles of peace, a competition is about to begin that will surely change that, at least for the next 39 days. You'll be competing not only tribe against tribe, but mon against mon in a highly strategic game, it's all about outwitting your opponents strategically, outplaying them in challenges, and ultimately, outlasting them."

"What way to show how brutal this competition will be with a little competition to start us off," James pads over to a box and grabs two rolled and tied up pieces of parchment, one with a blue tie and one with a red tie, tossing them to their respective tribes, "Those are maps to your camp. On either side of this boat is a bamboo raft. The side you're on now is the side your tribe's raft will be on. You'll have to untie these rafts and get them into the water to start your journey."

"Now, something you've all been eyeing for a while now... The massive load of supplies that surrounds you. This is where the competition aspect of survivor pokemon begins."

"All of these boxes, items, food, etc. are all free for you all to take. However, you don't get time to pick and choose one by one what you think is important and what isn't."

"You'll have to run around and gather as many supplies as you can before the other tribe takes them. Any supplies you grab and can fit on your raft or manage to bring back to your camp are all yours."

"Understand?"

Nods and 'yes's come from mons throughout the group of twenty, and James grins, "Good, good. Oh, and I should mention, you have 5 minutes to gather these supplies, go!"

The rather sudden 'go' had caught most off guard, stalled for just a second or two as it registered in their minds that they actually needed to do something. Though other mons were on edge and fast to get straight to grabbing for their tribe!

It was only about ten seconds later that mons were rushing to grab supplies, practically tossing most of them overboard along their sides of the ship, whilst some worked on cutting free the raft.

"Come on mons lets go go go! If you don't have that raft down within the five then you'll be left without!"

It's not even into the first minute that the topdogs have their raft dropping down into the water below, with the Floatzel, Donny, leaping in after it, swimming around to start gathering up supplies and pushing them up onto the raft. The Lucario of the tribe, Grace, followed behind, landing atop the bamboo raft with a low thud and helping to pull stuff onto it and setting things so they were more easily stacked to favor space.

Along the underdogs side though, a minute and a half in and the Buneary and Gothorita, Kaitlyn and Miya, were still struggling to get the raft down, and much of their supplies below was still soaking in the water...

The Zoroark, Evvie, swished over quickly and shook his head, mumbling some choice words before using his sharp claws to cut out the rope rather easily, "Get down there and pull the supplies up!" He yells as the raft makes a loud splash into the water below.

The two mons are quick to toss themselves overboard, Evvie turning to rush back for more supplies.

As 2 more minutes pass, more supplies are continuously tossed off the sides of the ship for either tribes gain, and a few more mons had jumped in, with only a few more left on board, seeing as most of the good supplies had already been claimed.

One such mon was Avery from the Underdogs tribe, the Absol still looking around and tossing anything useful she could find for her tribe. She had just pushed two more boxes of supplies overboard when she noticed something behind their location. She walks over to it and looks down, giving it a look.

It was a folded up piece of parchment, with the words 'READ IN PRIVATE' in bold red lettering on it. Avery ends up grabbing up the parchment, stuffing it in her fur for the time being, before doing a once over around the ship to see it was practically picked clean.

"Less than a minute left! If you haven't jumped then go go go! Help your tribemates in the ocean!"

At that call, pretty much all of the remaining mons leaped overboard right away, save for three or so mons who gathered one last useful item before tossing themselves overboard with is.

No one else remains on the ship, as the tribemates with type disadvantages scramble onto the raft, with other mons pushing more supplies on them and swimming alongside. Smaller mons who would fit atop the raft easily also got the free ride on top.

As the two rafts pull away from the ship, a very obvious winner was seen, as the Topdogs easily hauled in double what the underdogs had.

"Don't forget, there'll be a challenge in two days time! Location will be specified in treemail! Good luck out there!"

As the rafts slowly paddle further and further away from the ship, those 20 mons heading their separate ways were now officially left to themselves, only able to help each other.

* * *

 **DAY 1 - TOPDOGS CAMP**

The Topdogs had just finished dragging their raft up onto the sand of the beach. They stood near a large red flag, with the logo of the season on it, and the word 'Topdogs' written under the logo. After unloading the massive amount of supplies they had managed to get away with from the marooning, the group all seems to gather up near the flag, starting to talk.

"So, we should probably introduce ourselves!" Donny injects into the conversation with a large smile, "One by one, so we all can get a bit of a feel for who we're with."

"Well, since you spoke, why not go first?" Grace the Lucario speaks with a small smile, and Donny nods as the remainder of the tribe looks toward him.

"Well, my names Donny! And as you can tell, I'm a Floatzel," He chuckles, "And I'm an Olympic swimming champion!" Cheers and claps come from those surrounding him, "Heheh, yeah, it was really fun working and training to get that medal! Anyways, I'm very energetic, so it's gonna be hard getting me to stop helping the tribe that's for sure~" He pauses for a moment, starting around at the others, "So, who's next?"

"I'm Ella," speaks up the Ninetales across from him, "I'm a very popular poketube star, over 5 million subscribers on the platform alone, and over 30 million social media followers combined~ I have 5 very tough to deal with little Vulpix at home, but I know how to deal with them, wrangle 'em up when I need!"

Silence sweeps the tribe as she pauses... "What, no claps?"

Some chuckles burst out from that, and also result in a few claps directed toward the social media sensation. Once the claps die down though, the Vaporeon starts to speak, "I'm Elizabeth Barron. Yes, you heard me right. THE Princess Elizabeth Barron, aire to the throne of Yerditale," She gives a few coughs, "Ugh, enough with the regal introductions. We're supposed to be friendly here so I'm sure my usual self wouldn't help me get any further than I want to. So, I'll talk as if I were alone, and not speaking to my subjects. I will make an attempt to be kind, understood?"

Silence...

"And then everybody clapped," Donny pushed in with a small chuckle. That allowed for some small chuckles to push through the group before the next speaker introduced themselves.

"I'm Ray," the Eevee spoke up next, raising a paw. He was a hell of a lot smaller compared to everyone else... "Now, It's very weird that I'm on a tribe known as the topdogs, at least to you all, but I understand it. Well, I'd just like to start by saying... Every day is a new adventure, and in the wild, those adventures can be quite the tough ones to deal with. That's why I'm here, Ray Aspenn - Survival Expert. And I'm here to show you what you gotta do to survive in the wild!"

A loud clap is heard, attention being directed to the Serperior, her tail lowering away from her back area, "Surviving with Aspenn?"

"You got it!" Ray shouts out loud with a low chuckle, "And yes, hah, I still find it ironic that I grew up without tv or most electronics, and yet had my own TV Show!"

The Serperior nods, "Too bad it went off the air."

"Eh, we had three seasons, and there's always the chance this could bring back some public interest for a reboot~" He shrugged, "Anyways, yeah, very charismatic, charismatic enough to be on television at least, and I've had a loving family who themselves showed me the ropes in survival."

"Well, since I replied I might as well introduce myself too," The Serperior says, not even waiting a second after Ray had finished his words to speak up, "My names Samantha, and I'm a pretty popular model in the business," She smirks, "Oh, and I'm totally one of those 'don't talk to me until I've had my coffee' kind of girls, so watch out in the early mornings, hah."

"I'm a model as well," the Glameow grins, "A much more well-known model too, much more famous. I've won many different beauty pageants, including Miss Universe, three years running," She nods, looking back to Samantha with a little grin, "If I'm correct, I've beaten you in multiple pageants as well."

"You aren't wrong," Samantha glares...

"Er... What's your name?" the Lucario speaks, having been right next to the Glameow.

"Ah, yes," She turns and nods to Grace, "Thank you," She turns back to the remainder of the tribe, "I'm Veronica Tracer if you somehow didn't know already."

She pauses for a few moments, before turning back to the Lucario, "Why don't you speak next?"

"Maybe a little later..." The Lucario responds, "There's only one more of us girls, and still three guys who haven't introduced themselves. They should go first."

"As you say," the Bisharp speaks up next, "I'm Yao Keen, and I'm a royal guard. I've been taught in the act of patience, and only spoke when spoken to, or if I feel the absolute need."

"Sounds like you'll be with my quite a fair bit," Elizabeth speaks up.

Yao Keen simply nods, "If that's what you wish."

Silence once more...

"What the hells with this constant fades to silence?" The Houndoom spoke with a little roll of his eyes, "I guess I'll go next. I'm Chris Tanner, professional battler. I've been world champion in many different battling companies, and the competitions just way to easy. Everyone's either so big and aggressive that they lack common knowledge on the field, and so they're easily taken out, or they're so small and smart that they lack enough strength to put me down, and so they're easily taken out. I'm always up for competition so I figured this would be something to try, hoping the competition is at least a little difficult to work against."

Once finished, he turns and looks to the last remaining male who hasn't spoken, a Talonflame, "You're up next bud," Chris starts, "The Lucario over there has dibs on last, so don't make us wait."

"Whatever," The Talonflame rolls his eyes, turning to look back toward the remaining females, "My names Lucas, and I'm a professional mid-air racer. I race other flying types around, and I'm basically the best," He grins a little, "So to anyone who wants some special time with me, and by anyone I mean any female, I'd be very happy to spend some time with you~"

Most of the tribe goes quiet once more, and eyes expectantly flew toward Grace.

The Lucario raised her paw and gave a small wave, "Hello, I'm Grace Davis, and I'm one of few five-star doctors in the world. I'm so good that the hospital I work for arranged behind my back that anyone I have to perform on has to pay a special fee because they're 'taking up my precious 5-star doctors time,'" She rolls her eyes, "Regardless, my parents wanted me to become a doctor, so I became a doctor. Some pokemon call me a bit of a pushover, but I'll stand my ground if I need to. I just tend to follow rather than lead, so yeah."

Some more claps spill through the group of ten, and it isn't long before another mon spoke up, Ray again, "Well, we should probably get started on setting up, huh?"

Chris was opening his maw, about to speak up, but Ray didn't notice and continued speaking, "I'll divide everyone up. Knowing the types of mons you are makes it much easier to work with dividing the jobs properly to maximize survivability."

Most of the mons in the group seem compliant enough... Though some, mainly Chris, Lucas, Veronica and Elizabeth didn't seem to share similar sentiments.

 _"What does this ass think he's doing?" Chris rolls his eyes in his confessional, sat in the same spot as he had been in his previous confessional, "He's trying to put ME to work? That's fucking hilarious. In any other world I'd tell the guy to fuck off, maybe rough him up a bit, but here that shit isn't gonna fly as easily. My ego seeps out and shit could go bad, so I gotta try to stay on the down low..."_

While most of the mons who didn't look too agreeing of the proposition didn't say anything against it, one of them did, Elizabeth, "How come I can't divide everyone up? I am a princess after all."

"Because he knows what we have to do," Samantha speaks up now, "And I doubt the posh princess has ever had to survive in the wild before."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, "If you were in my kingdom, that tone would've gotten you flogged."

"Too bad I'm not," Samantha huffs out...

The two go quiet as Ray starts, "Er... Okay, first off, we need two strong people looking for wood and bamboo to make a shelter."

"Me," Chris replies first, looking around and watching as Lucas also raises a wing.

"Okay, good good. That's one of the first things we need to establish is a shelter."

Chris and Lucas turn as Ray continues explaining why establishing a shelter is so important, the two mons walking off to go look for shelter material as requested. Once the duo's out of earshot, Chris grumbles in annoyance, "Fucking stupid we're listening to the smallest of us..."

Lucas rolls his eyes too, turning to look off into the trees as the duo walks along the long beach, "I agree, but we can't do much about it now. If we did, we'd be on everyone's bad side."

"Yeah, I know..." He shakes his head, taking a look back at the others, "They'll get annoyed of him eventually. And when they do, he's out of here."

"No doubts or complaints about that one," Lucas huffs out a little chuckle, grinning some. The two continued onward inspecting wood and bamboo, gathering whatever they could at that moment. Chris being stronger helped topple much smaller, weaker trees to use for the shelter, and the bamboo was easy for Lucas to slice with a quick attack and his wings aimed steadily and properly.

* * *

It's about an hour after Ray had dispersed the jobs by this point, and he had left to go help Chris and Lucas after making sure everyone knew what they were doing. Donny and Elizabeth didn't really need to be given much explanation on what they had to do, basically go down and inspect the area below the ocean, see if there's any chance of deriving food from here. Most places had quite te array of fish pokemon to devour, especially further out, though being much closer to land may be a bit of a challenge in terms of finding fish pokemon to eat. The tribe was going to need some protein to survive, and if they hadn't nabbed any, then they did need to look for alternatives.

Donny was fully submerged and underwater, swimming around to get a good grasp of what the locations around looked like, in case the need to hunt for fish ever arrived.

Elizabeth though was lying down in the water rather close to the shore, on her side with her eyes shut, relaxing in the water. None of the mons out of the water would be able to notice.

Donny and Elizabeth had originally divided the sides of the beach in half, and as Donny finished combing his side, he swam his way back toward the shoreline, seeing Elizabeth relaxing. He swam over and addressed her underwater. With the mons being water types, it was easy for them to communicate underwater.

"Find anything special on your side?" Donny asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, I haven't gotten to it yet," Elizabeth replies, "I just needed a little break after the rush of the marooning."

Donny sighs lowly, "Right... Well, I'll just go check it for you then."

Elizabeth doesn't reply. Not even a please or thank you came from the Vaporeon's mouth as Donny turns and swims back out, now with a whole other half of underwater beach to explore.

 _"The sights were pretty and all," Donny starts, sitting along the shoreline, legs underwater, "But it was annoying that Elizabeth didn't do her share of the work. Hopefully, this doesn't become the norm for her..."_

* * *

Back up near a spot Ray had allocated for campgrounds, where the shelter and fire would be, he had Samantha and Ella working on clearing the place out, whilst Veronica worked on starting a fire, sitting down with a circle of twigs on the ground, rubbing two together slowly to try and start the fire...

 _"Yeah I don't have much experience with this," Veronica huffs out, sitting on the beach, "All I know is I have a lot of social skills and amazing looks. If any boys were around, I could get them to help me in a flash. Too bad all I'm stuck with are some interweb star and a wannabe poser, neither male."_

"You got that fire going?" Ella asks Veronica, taking a stare to look over at the... Very awfully put together fire, "Er..."

"I see someone didn't show you how to make a fire," Samantha spouts out next, "Useless."

Veronica glares as Samantha slithers her way over, grabbing some rocks with her tail end and setting them in a circle, and setting the twigs up correctly as well... As she does most of the work, she looks up to Veronica and Ella, "Listen, I have a proposal."

"Okay?" Ella asks, tilting her head.

"I want an all-girls alliance," Samantha starts, letting off a small grin, "None of the boys would expect it, and we would make it all the way to the end. Not to mention Elizabeth and Grace can just be the fat, and come the end they'll get trimmed, and we'll three be at the end."

"Why would I choose to work with you?" Veronica glares, "Some bitch who can't even model?"

At the insult, Samantha rolls her eyes, but her grin returns, "Think about this hon. Others have already somewhat witnessed how much we despise each other. It's one reason the boys wouldn't see an all-girls alliance and the main reason why Grace and Elizabeth will be too late to realize that we're working with each other."

"Do you think this'll work?" Ella asks, keeping her head tilted still, sitting down beside Veronica.

"Oh, I know it will. No one will see what's coming. All you girls have to do is agree."

Silence between the trio...

"I mean..." Ella starts, "I'd be up for it. Easy path to the end. What about you Veronica?"

Veronica stares over to Samantha's end, "You're fucking vicious I see..." Samantha rolls her eyes at the comment, but Veronica continues, "And I like it~ I'm in, if you can get the fat in too."

"Should be no problem," Samantha starts with a small grin, using her tail to wave Ella down. The Ninetales does as directed looking over the fire, shooting a small Ember that sets the twigs aflame, "This games gonna be easy."

* * *

Back down on the beach, near the raft, Yao Keen and Grace were going through the many boxes and supplies that they had gathered on the marooning, dividing them up. They found themselves to have a large mass of food, as well as some sharp tools like a machete and an ax. They had even managed to get away with an extra large tarp.

Once they had most of the supplies divided up, Grace looked around, "Wow, we got a lot, huh?"

"We did," Yao Keen nods.

"We should probably start bringing it to the campgrounds."

"Got it," Yao Keen says, padding over and grabbing two large boxes, both full of different fruits. Grace watched as without even a second to pause or think about it, process it, he just grabbed the boxes and started walking...

"He sure knows what he's doing," Grace whispers to herself, padding over and grabbing two boxes as well, following behind him back to camp...

Together the duo got all the boxes and even the raft back up toward the campsite, which had just finished being cleared out, so Samantha, Veronica, and Ella were all available to help sort the gatherings around.

* * *

 **DAY 1 - UNDERDOGS CAMP**

The tribe of ten underdogs pulls their raft up onto the beach near their own tribe flag, blue with the season logo, and the word 'underdogs' under said logo.

Whilst some take a moment once the raft is pulled out of the water to look and see how much they got, which wasn't plenty, not near as much as what the topdogs tribe had collected.

After a few short minutes, the tribe had all gathered up near the flag.

"I think we should introduce ourselves," the Raichu, Bethany smiles, "Get to know each other since we'll be here for so long. We need to stay unified if we want any chance of beating the topdogs week after week."

"You aren't kidding there..." Miles rolls his eyes, the Jolteon looking to the others, "Guess I'll start. I'm Miles, runt of eight eevee's. I had to work my ass off growing up to be noticed by my parents, and it worked out with me being given the chance to evolve before anyone else. My hard work paid off, and right now I'm a student taking college courses."

"That sounds lovely, good job on the hard work~" Bethany smiles, looking to the others, "Well, my name is Bethany, I'm a very motherly person. I don't really have a job so I stay at home and take care of the kids~"

"Kids?" The Torrocat, Tillasks with a tilt of his head, "Damn, you don't look a day over 25, how do you have kids?"

"Well, I am 25, heheh," She starts speaking kindly and happily, before that happy demeanor saddens just a little bit, "And, heh, I don't have kids. Their my four younger brothers. I've been taking care of them for almost ten years now."

"Huh? Why? Where'd their parents go?" Till further inquires, and Bethany simply sighs.

"I don't really want to talk about it..."

Till nods slowly, "Alright, then er... Let's move on, I'll go next."

"My name is Till, and I always try to be as positive as possible! I didn't grow up in a big fancy place, my parents and I lived alone in the ghetto area. It was scary most of my life, but I've always tried to keep strong and happy. I'm a construction worker now, but it's not something I'm looking to be a permanent fixture in my life."

The Monferno nods, speaking up, "Glad you were able to get through it," She smiles, "My names Gin Lee by the way. For the first 18 years of my life I was in an orphanage, alone, but I was able to get through it, even though it was rough. At 18 they kicked me out, I couldn't stay there anymore, but a kind Infernape took me in about a week after. He's trained me and helped me evolve into the Monferno I am today, and I adore battling! Though at the moment I'm unemployed, still training to break into the independent scene."

"My names Avery," someone starts speaking right after Gin Lee finished up, eyes turning toward the Absol who was sat down, "I'm unemployed and just finished high school."

Other mons wait to see what else she has to say, however... She stays quiet.

"Okay..." spoke up the Arcanine of the group, who admittedly looked much smaller than a normal Arcanine, and much less muscley, "Well, I'm Victor," He says, waving his paw to the others a moment as he continued, "Like Miles I was also the runt of my pack, though unlike him I didn't try to break through the glass ceiling. Rather than training hard, I was studying hard, and I was top student, graduating as valedictorian in high school and college. I'm currently taking graduate school studies."

"What was your degree?" Till pokes out in question.

"Teaching," Victor smiles a little bit, "I'm only taking graduate school studies as some additional training while I look for the right school to teach at. I'm looking for a high school."

"Ah, so much more book smart like me," The Buneary, Kaitlyn smiles, "I'm Kaitlyn, and because I was raised in... Not the best home environment, I made sure to focus mostly on my studies rather than the bad that was happening. I'm 18 and I graduated high school two years ago, and I'm actually almost finished gaining a bachelor's in medical studies. The whole time I've also been a cashier at a fast food place so I could cover my own expenses. I did get a scholarship when being accepted into college too, so I have a full ride basically."

"Impressive," A male voice speaks up, heads turning to the Zoroark, Evvie, with arms crossed, "I'm Evvie. My mother died giving birth to me, my fathers a drunk who beats me daily, and I was constantly bullied. When I evolved I finally stood up to my dad, and he was damn proud of me for it. I play video games online now for an income."

"Ah, you're a poketuber?" Victor asks with a tilted head.

Evvie shakes his head, "No no, I stream on Shake."

"You'll have to hook me up with that sometime," Victor requests, smiling, "After this is over and all, depending on the games you play I may be interested in joining in for a few viewings."

Some of the other mons agreed, and Evvie just nodded back, "Heh, I will," He looks to the remaining two, James the Marowak and Miya the Gothorita, "Still haven't heard from you two."

"I'll go next," the Gothorita speaks up, smiling softly, "My name is Miya, and I'm a maid to a rather rich family. I've worked their needs since the day I was born, as my mother was a maid prior to me, and she trained me from birth on what to do. When she passed, I got the full load, but I had been trained enough to be able to deal with it. I have no problem doing things you all ask of me."

"Milkshaaaaake?" Till asks with a tilted head, wearing a small grin.

"If we had the necessary supplies I would gladly."

"Awwww..." Till looks down, but chuckles afterward, and some of the others follow in his chuckling.

"That just leaves you," Gin Lee speaks, turning to look toward the Marowak, as others followed to do so as well.

"I'm, uh..." The Marowak looks up, "I'm James... I used to be a lot more outgoing but, uh... Something happened... And I'm using this to try and become more outgoing again..."

"We understand," Bethany nods, "We won't pester you any further."

"So," Miles starts up now, "We should start setting up camp, yeah?"

Agreement comes from the remainder of the tribe, and everyone's relatively quickly split up to work on tasks in helping set up camp for the night.

* * *

Once the jobs had been divided up between everyone, they all got straight to work. Victor, the Arcanine, and Gin Lee, the Monferno, were two who had gotten to work straight away, setting up the campfire up in a place that was being cleared out at that moment by Evvie, the Zoroark, James, the Marowak, and Avery, the Absol.

"So," Gin Lee starts to speak, having gathered some nearby twigs and wood that could be burned for the fire, "What was your life like?"

"Eh, didn't get much attention," Victor shrugs, having just finished aligning the rocks in a large circle and setting some weeds to the side to help with the soon burning flame, "When I did get attention, it usually started with my dad calling me a pussy, and my mom trying to stop him, and arguing ensued," He sighs, "But my mom's very proud of me, even if my dad's still disappointed. I'm content, that's all that matters," He looked up toward Gin Lee, sending her a small smile, "How about you? What were your parents like?"

Gin Lee blinked twice... "Er... I uh... Don't know," She let out a small sigh, sitting down and starting to toss the twigs in the center of the rock circle, "I was abandoned upon birth. Not even a month after, I was left on a doorstep for an orphanage. This orphanage was utter chaos... But, I ended up getting through it, after 18 years. Never once was I even considered for adoption, always overshadowed by the cute Eevee and Shinx. Though throughout most of my time at the orphanage our city had some really bad pup trafficking problems, so no telling if they went to better homes or were never seen again."

That entire story that was laid on with little to no hesitance had Victor wide-eyed... His jaw dropped...

 _"She's gone through so much..." Victor spoke, confessional in the nighttime, out by a dazzlingly beautiful campfire, "And she likely only barely got out of there with her life... Damn... I hope she's okay..."_

"Damn... You went through all that?"

"Yeah..." Gin Lee nods slowly, "It's in the past now. That's one thing I still need to properly learn, to forget the past, and remain in the present."

"Ah..." Victor nods slowly, looking back down, settling some weeds and grass atop the twigs tossed inside, "I could stop bringing it up if you'd like?"

"Please," She says, watching as Victor tosses in the last of his grass and leaning downward, spitting out a small flame that quickly ignited the campfire!

Though, there was little celebration between the two... They were left mostly in private, as Evvie, James, and Avery had been much more focused on clearing the most likely campsite around them.

"James, Avery," Whispers one of the three, Evvie, grabbing the attention of the Marowak and Absol quickly, who turn to his form. None had noticed Victor and Gin Lee's quiet moment, and those two were a bit too wrapped up in said quiet moment to pay attention as Evvie continued to whisper, "Listen, if I had to guess, I'd say one of you two would be targeted if we lost the first challenge. Both of you are kinda quiet and Avery you spoke out of nowhere and there was no real telling if Gin Lee had just finished or not."

The two nod slowly...

"So, I was thinking... What if the three of us work together?" He asks, wearing a small grin, "I could help the two of you get further in, maybe even all the way to the end. How's it sound?"

Avery nods immediately, giving a small, "Sure," whilst James took a few moments before also nodding slowly, not speaking though.

"Great, great," Evvie nods, "We'll dominate these clueless mons~"

After a few more moments, James and Avery just get right back to work, and Evvie watched as they did so. He follows back to help some more, going quiet again.

 _"Well, I've got some followers now," Evvie grinned, sitting in the same place as previously, "Let's see how long it takes before I have to dispose of one of them~"_

* * *

Off a little deeper in the woods near the camp, Bethany and Till were walking around gathering wood and bamboo for the shelter. Till was already carrying quite a large amount of uncut bamboo on his back, and it was hard to make sure they weren't rolling back and forth. Additionally, they have a rather large pile of wood, of which they had mostly used Bethany's electric moves to cut down, with evidence shown of some parts of the older wood being burnt at the bottom.

"I can carry the wood," Bethany volunteers, looking over Till with a small smile, "You've got quite a heavy load on you anyways," She says, giggling.

Till chuckles a little too, nodding slowly, "Alright, if you say so," He responded.

Bethany bent down by the pile to pick it up, grabbing as much as she could, which was thankfully all of what they had gathered, with her stubby little arms. At the sight of Bethany holding all that wood, it made Till chuckle a bit more, "Heheh, aww you're only barely holding all of it~"

Bethany blushes at that, "Heh, well eh, maybe we should just get back to camp, so you don't have to be the balancing beam for a bunch of bamboos any longer."

"Agreed~" Till said, his chuckle dying down after, turning around to start making his way back to camp, with Bethany following behind...

When they arrive back at the now fully cleared up campgrounds, they set their supplies down, seeing Evvie, James and Avery just sitting and relaxing, Gin Lee doing the same as Victor tended to the fire to make sure it grew. It toon only a minute for the peace to be slightly disturbed, as Miles, the Jolteon, makes his way up after checking on the two girls, Kaitlyn and Miya, who were working on going over the supplies.

He had a dull machete in his maw, holding it by the handle, spitting it out onto the floor, "Hey, lotta empty hands I see," He starts, looking to the duo of Bethany and Till who had only just returned, "Bethany, Evvie, you guys should cut all the bamboo in halves, so we can get a lot more out of it. Till, Avery, you guys should use the wood for to start setting the foundation, James can help with that. Gin Lee, Victor, you guys have the fire up, one of you should keep tending to it and the other should help Bethany and Evvie getting the bamboo in halves."

Silence was apparent throughout the mass of the group, staring over each other, as if trying to process what Miles was doing.

"Uh... You guys gonna start? We don't have all day?"

The silence was broken as Evvie stood, James and Avery standing as well. Gin Lee did too, and the mons divided just as Miles had suggested, and meanwhile, Miles plopped down a seat beside Victor and the fire... And went silent, shutting his eyes to take a nap...

As the trios worked, Evvie had turned to look for Miles as Bethany worked with slicing one bamboo stalk in half with the dull machete blade, their process being to switch off one by one by one, as Gin Lee was also present with the two. Seeing Miles sleep, Evvie glared...

 _"Typical, the full of himself, entitled asshole's here taking a break after doing jack shit. There's at least one with every team, some lazy fuck who makes everyone think he's doing work by being the leader," Evvie shook his head slowly, "Well Evvie, I say you'll pay for that..."_

* * *

Back down near where the raft had been pulled up to shore, Kaitlyn, the Buneary, and Miya, the Gothorita were busy at work breaking open the boxes and going through what they earned. They had just given out the dull machete, but alongside that, they had also earned some fruits and veggies, like bananas and carrots, apples and celery, and they had also gotten a small tarp, with many holes inside.

Once that all was sorted out, that was it. There was nothing else to go through, which left Kaitlyn and Miya staring over their small share.

"Well, lets get this back up to camp," Kaitlyn suggested, walking over toward some of the fruits, about to pick them up...

... Before hearing a small and polite, "Wait a moment," be called from behind her. Kaitlyn turned and looked to Miya, tilting her head... "I have a suggestion," Miya continues, though pauses once more to hear from Kaitlyn.

"Alright... What's the suggestion?"

"How about we work together?" Miya asks, keeping her posture straight as she looked over the Buneary, "I think it would work out decently enough, and having others on the same page as you is always a plus."

"You're serious?" Kaitlyn asks with her head still tilted.

Miya nods, "Very."

Kaitlyn stops, thinking it out some through her head...

 _"If we worked together..." Kaitlyn starts, standing on the beach with a beautiful sunset behind her, "We would have a better chance at getting further, and then there's always the chance to bring others in..."_

After putting some thought into it, Kaitlyn gives a small nod, "Alright, sounds good. We'll make it far~"

"Very far," Miya nods back, padding over and helping Kaitlyn by grabbing a few things herself. The duo then turns to walk back to the campsite with their first load of the supplies they had managed to nab in five minutes time, now much more aligned then they had been when they went to stop...

* * *

 **NIGHT 1 - TOPDOGS CAMP**

The sun had just finished setting on the first of 39 days.

Through the light of the dimly lit campfire flames nearby, the topdogs tribe was finishing fortifying the large shelter they had built, with materials such as bamboo and tree wood, as well as some of the sturdy wood from boxes they no longer needed at that point in time.

Everything else had been finished up earlier, at least everything that was apparently enough to be accomplished, and all that was left was putting the finishing fortifications on the shelter.

Donny, Ella, Grace, Ray, Lucas, Yao Keen, and Chris were the ones putting the final touches on the almost complete shelter. This left Samantha, Elizabeth, and Veronica on the sidelines, watching, and not doing much otherwise. Though Samantha knew it was probably best to get started on some talking.

Distant thunder crackles are heard in the distance, hinting at a future storm that may or may not hit the newly constructed campsite. Samantha turns to Elizabeth, who was lying on her side on the ground, looking fairly uncomfortable.

 _"It's rather uncomfortable..." Elizabeth whimpers, "The only reason I signed up was to prove how powerful my authority was, a test to myself to prove my authority could be worthy of claiming the throne. The conditions are much fouler than I suspected... But, a Queen should lead by example, so, I'll deal with it. For now."_

Samantha lowers her head down and whispers lightly in Elizabeth's ear, "Follow me..."

Elizabeth lifts her head and looks to Samantha, somewhat confused but giving a small nod, slowly pushing up to a stand, using her paw to wipe her side off of dirt and twigs.

As Elizabeth was in the process of somewhat cleaning herself off, Samantha slithered her way to Grace, getting up beside her ear and also whispering, "Follow Me..."

Grace was the only mon on one side of the shelter, so it was hardly noticed that Samantha had attempted to, and successfully, drag her away, Grace nodding slowly and turning to follow the Seperior a bit deeper into the forest, with Elizabeth following behind.

"What's this about?" Elizabeth questions with a slight tilt of her head once they're relatively far from camp, in the darkness of the jungle, Samantha turning to look Elizabeth and Grace over.

"This... Is an invitation~" Samantha starts, grinning, "Myself, Veronica, and Ella have already agreed, it comes down to you two."

"Agreed on what?" Grace asks.

"An all-girls alliance. All the girls on the tribe working together against all the guys," Samantha replies, her grin only growing, "We'd be large enough to have a good amount of speaking power if we have to vote somemon out, and yet we'd also be small enough where it'd be hard for us to not keep together, very little chance of inner-alliance alliances, you understand?"

The two nod slowly...

"So, what you're getting at is that all of us girls take out all of the guys?" Elizabeth questions.

Samantha nods in response, "Yes yes, pretty simple~ I had the idea because I figured it would be decent cover that Veronica and I don't get along, it'd be hard for the boys to even consider us as able to put our differences aside."

"I'm in," Elizabeth responds with a small grin, turning to Grace, "Now come on, you accept too. You wouldn't want to ruin a chance at getting far, would you?"

"It's such a simple idea I'm sure the underdog females are even doing it," Samantha suggests with a grin, "So come on, whaddaya say?"

"Okay..." Grace nods slowly, looking up to Samantha, "I'm in."

"Great~" Samantha chuckles, "Now that that's settled, it's best we get back to camp~ If anyone finds us missing they'll think somethings up."

With quick nods, Samantha, Grace, and Elizabeth are all quick to return to camp, just as the males had finished with the shelter.

It was almost as if this were perfect timing, as within a few short minutes after the shelter was built, a majority of the tribe, save for one certain Floatzel, Donny, had to quickly leap inside, as the close storm had settled upon them, and rain started pouring down hard.

"H-Heh," Donny stutters a low chuckle, standing out in the open rain, near the shelter, "Guess we'll see if the shelter holds up well," He smiles, looking up to the clouds, "The storm shouldn't take too long, maybe an hour or two at best."

Donny's suggestion of how long the storm would last would be found out to be incorrect. Very incorrect.

* * *

 **DAY 2 - UNDERDOGS CAMP**

At the Underdogs camp, it was around noon, with most of the tribe huddled up in their own shelter to try and stay dry. With no proper tarp or decent roof coverage, that was proving to be rather difficult.

Only one mon remained outside of the shelter, Miles, looking out along the darkened sky, shaking his head, "Looking where it's coming from, I see no end to it just yet. Damn thing may even last through tomorrow..."

At hearing that, some soft and annoyed groans are heard in the shelter, Miles rolling his eyes to them.

Among the groans though is one mons stomach letting out a low growl, Bethany's.

Miya was right next to the Raichu and heard the growl, giving a small nod to herself, "I think I'll gather some food for everyone," She suggests, crawling out of the shelter and landing on the wet earth, cold drops of rain pouring over her body, pelting her with the wet water droplets.

Miles turns as he had heard what she said, and Miya smiles at him, "Would you be up to help bring some fruit back from the tribe stash?"

Miles rolls his eyes and gives a small nod, following Miya over not too far from the stash, in a small wooden box, Miya reaching in to grab some fruits with the plan that she would set them down on Miles' back.

When setting the first fruit down, a small apple, she leaned up to Miles ear and gave a small whisper, "Let's work together..."

At that, Miles tilted his head, "Wait, huh?"

"Shh..." He was shushed by the Gothorita, grabbing another apple and setting it down atop his back, before whispering once more, "Let's work together... I already have one ally, so let's make a group..."

Miles was about to respond again, but Miya shook her head, grabbing another apple and setting it down, "What do you say?" She whispers.

"Deal," Miles whispers back, and no other talk seemed to escape from either's maws, Miya setting down ten apples and ten bananas on Miles' back, the Jolteon then walking back very slowly to make sure nothing fell, before dumping everything down on the shelter's floor, which was raised a little bit from the ground.

With thanks given to the duo, everyone began to eat some of their marooned food, smaller mons left with happy and full stomach's while larger mons were left with the slight satisfaction accompanied by with enjoying a snack.

* * *

 **DAY 3**

Rain continued to fall over the immense island. Rivers still raged along the large island though, in fact with a bit of a boost thanks to the rain. One such river was thicker as it eeked throughout the dense forest, and thankfully, there were calmer areas of the river a bit further along the trail.

These calmer parts are where today's challenge was set up.

Side by side were two wooden obstacle courses, with some streaks of color painted on them, the left side blue and the right side red. These obstacle courses were set up along the calmer part of the river.

There were 4 long balance beams connected to two small wooden stands, the beams holding a foot or two over the river, covered in rain. At the end of that, a small ladder that led up about ten more feet to the top of a pillar, and in front, six more pillars were arranged, getting higher as each one led closer to another, much taller looking pillar. These ones had fence around them, save for one area, for the underdogs to the left and for the topdogs to the right, which lead into a sectioned off area of the river, sectioned off by wood that dug down below the water. In front of that section, a small pier-like stand appeared, branching out to the ends of the river. Along the grass, right at the edge of the pier and land areas, was a small, tilted figure, covered in blue for underdogs and red for topdogs, with five small holes inside, used to catch balls.

"Come on in guys!" Shouts James, the Lucario host, standing to the side of the river just near the balance beams. He looked soaked, watching as the two tribes, first topdogs and then followed by underdogs, made their way to their tarps, gathering up. Yao Keen held a large red flag for the topdogs, whilst Bethany held a similar looking flag for the underdogs, only in blue.

"Alright, are you guys ready for your first challenge of the season?"

Agreements and cheers poured from the 20 mons, and James chuckled, "Alright, here's how it works."

 _The challenge will start with two mons from each tribe here in the very calm portion of the river. When I say go, each duo will have to run around and search for bags, there will be five bags, colored for each tribe._

 _When a duo retrieves their tribes five bags, they'll drop them on a long net and pass the net to the next duo. The second duo will be holding the net with the five bags, and will each have to cross a balance beam whilst still carrying the net, together. If you drop one bag or one of you falls off the balance beam, you'll have to go back and start the beams again._

 _When a duo passes the balance beam, they'll have to hand the net off to the next duo, who will have to climb up a tall ladder and leap across a set of six large pillars. Same rules apply as the balance beam, if you fall off or if any of the bags fall, you'll have to start over._

 _Leaping onto the final ledge leads to where the net can finally be dropped, one more tribemate having to grab the bags and untie them. Inside each bag will be three small balls. Once all of the bags are untied, that tribe member will dump the balls into a small sectioned off area of the river and jump their way down, joining another two tribemates below._

 _Together, the three's job is to pass balls to one final tribe member on a pier, whose job is to toss balls from their end of the pier to the other, and land five of them in small holes_

"The first tribe to land the five balls into their five holes wins immunity, will not be sent to tribal, gets to relax tonight. Losing tribe goes to tribal council, where one of them will be the first person voted out of survivor pokemon isles of peace: top-dogs vs underdogs. Understand?"

"Yes!" The 20 mons all agree.

"Just so you know, no psychic type maneuvers are allowed in this challenge and most challenges, and neither are flying type maneuvers."

Nods are seen throughout the cast

"Alright, get in your positions, decide who's going where."

* * *

"Alright, everyone's in position!"

"Looking for the balls we have Victor and Avery for the Underdogs, and Lucas and Ray for the Top-dogs!"

"Balancing across the dual beams we have Miya & Till for the Underdogs, and Chris & Ella for the Top-dogs!"

"Hopping pillar to pillar we have Kaitlyn & Gin Lee for the Underdogs, and Grace & Veronica for the Top-dogs!"

"Untying the bags we have Evvie for the Underdogs, and Donny for the Top-dogs!"

"In the water we have Miles, Bethany, and Evvie who jumps down for the Underdogs, and Samantha, Elizabeth, and Donny who jumps down for the Top-dogs!"

"Finally, for throwing the balls, we have James for the Underdogs, and Yao Keen for the Top-dogs!"

"Is everybody ready?"

Approval comes from the various pokemon.

"Alright! On your marks... Get set... Go!"

Right off the bat, Victor and Avery are quick to start wading through the water spreading out to search for their bags, whilst Ray looks on for the Top-dogs and Lucas walks toward the net, waiting beside it.

Ray's able to walk around quickly through the water, finding the first red bag for his tribe and tossing it toward Lucas! The Talonflame watches as the bag falls right in front of him, splashing the fire-flying types water a bit. He outstretches a wing and lowers it, curling it under the bag to lift it up, and setting it in the net.

Meanwhile, Victor and Avery each find a bag of their own, turning and rushing back to their net, dropping them in quickly. By the time they drop them in, Ray had already tossed a second bag to Lucas, who did the same as before, and once Victor and Avery had rushed from the net to look for more bags, a third red bag was sent flying toward the Talonflame!

"Underdogs are gonna wanna pick up the pace if they wanna start out in the lead, cause right now, the top dogs already have more bags!"

Avery ends up stopping a moment, watching as another bag goes flying over her head and toward Lucas, though this time it lands easily in the net... Victor notices Avery get distracted, calling out her name and grabbing her attention. Victor had a bag in his paw, racing back toward the net, and called for Avery to find another bag.

By the time Victor has the third bag for the underdogs in the net, the top-dogs have Ray toss their last bag into the net, passing Lucas and landing in with the other four!

"Top-dogs have five bags, pass the net onto the balance beams! Underdogs still need two more bags!"

Avery finds the next blue bag and starts rushing toward the net, as Victor rushes out to look for the fifth and final bag. Ray outstretches both wings and lowers them under the ned and in the water, making sure all five bags are between the area the wings are holding, lifting it upward.

Chris and Ella grab up each side of the net with one paw and take their first steps onto the balance beam. As they do this, they turn their forms so they're walking forwards, and toss the nets over their backs so they could use all four paws.

Avery drops her bag in as Victor finds the fifth, seeing Avery watching... Victor raises the front paw holding the bag and chucks it toward the Absol and the net, landing right in front of Avery and splashing her in the face!

By the time Avery tosses the bag down onto the net for the fifth and final, Chris and Ella are already about halfway along the beam.

"Underdogs have five bags, get the net to the balance beams! Gonna wanna push harder if they wanna catch up!"

Not wanting to waste time, Miya and Till reach down to try and grab the net as quickly as possible, Avery helping by grabbing one side of the net and lifting it for that Miya to grab, before lifting the other side for Till to do the same with. They lift the net up and get straight to balancing, Miya holding the net outward with one hand and balancing insanely still-like, whilst Till balances on three paws, shaking quite a bit.

It isn't too long before Chris and Ella reach the end of the balance beam.

"Top-dogs reach the end of the beam, pass that net onto the pillars pair!"

Grace rushes to one side and grabs the net off of Chris' back, whilst Veronica rushes to Ella's side, biting her end of the net to pick it up.

"Up that ladder Top-dogs!"

Chris and Ella pull back as Grace and Veronica reach the ladder, Grace starting to climb up with one paw whilst Veronica finds herself having some trouble...

As Miya and Till are just about to finish... They're able to watch as Veronica slips, the Glameow watching as the net janks to the side, and the bags fall out. They land on the wooden stand at the bottom of the ladder just as Miya and Till reach the end.

"Underdogs reach the end of the beam, pillars pair has the chance to make up some ground now that the top-dogs have to climb the ladder once more!"

Grace leaps down back onto the stand, seeing as they weren't too far up, and Veronica follows behind, the Lucario quickly grabbing the bags up and placing them back on the net, as Kaitlyn and Gin Lee quickly grab each end of the net from their balance beam partners. They start climbing up their ladder, followed by Grace and Veronica, who end up going slower and more carefully to make sure the bags don't drop again.

By the time Grace and Veronica are halfway up the ladder, Kaitlyn and Gin Lee have reached the top, the uneven pillar jumps... Gin Lee leaps to the first, one on their right, as it wasn't too far, and Kaitlyn ends up making a rather long hop up onto the second. From that point onward, the pillar jumps are equal length to what Kaitlyn had just leaped...

Gin Lee prepares herself and makes the next leap, both mons still holding the net and making sure the bags don't drop!

Kaitlyn makes the next leap to the fourth pillar, and the two smaller pokemon are easily showing their great ability at leaping, just as Veronica and Grace finally make it to the top of their ladder.

"Top-dogs have some ground to cover now, as the Underdogs have taken the lead at the pillars!"

Veronica makes the smaller first jump, allowing Grace to start with the far longer one, making it rather quickly. Gin Lee on the Underdogs tribe makes the fifth leap.

Veronica eyes that long jump with wide eyes, letting out a big sigh, trying to get herself pumped up for it... During this process, Kaitlyn makes a leap to the sixth pillar for the underdogs. Veronica finally jumps to the third pillar as Gin Lee leaps onto the final ledge, Kaitlyn completing a much smaller hop to get on there.

"Underdogs drop the bags! Evvie, get in there to untie!"

As Grace makes it to the fourth pillar with a leap, Evvie rushes over to Kaitlyn and Gin Lee, who drop their net on the floor, allowing Evvie to start grabbing the bags and pulling them toward the open area, starting to untie them.

Veronica makes a leap to the fifth pillar, and Grace is quick to follow by hopping the sixth!

Evvie already has two of the underdog's bags untied when Veronica leaps onto the top-dogs final ledge, Grace following with a small hop, and the two drop the net on the floor of the ledge

"Top-dogs reach the untying portion as well, start getting those bags untied!"

Donny races over, grabbing the bags and sliding them to the other side of the ledge as he grabs them, racing over once he's tossed them all and starting to untie. By this point, Evvie has 3 bags untied.

"Top-dogs started with the lead here, but one slip up and the underdogs took it from under them. But that lead is very small, it's still anyone's game!"

By the time Donny has the first untied, Evvie's gotten the last two untied for the underdogs, thanks to his sharp claws. He quickly starts pouring the balls out of each bag, into the sectioned off area of water.

"Underdogs have their bags untied, top-dogs gotta hurry if they want in on this!"

When Donny's finished the second bag, Evvie's gotten all of his dumped into the water with fellow tribe mates Bethany and Miles swimming below.

"Evvie's gotta jump in before the water team can start passing those balls!"

Evvie plugs his nose, jumping off the deck, feet slipping into the cool water below, followed rapidly by the rest of his body, plunging below but quickly being pulled back up.

"This water was filled much taller than the normal river's height, if you wanna get those balls to your throwing tribemate, you'll have to swim for 'em!"

Donny gets two more untied as Bethany and Miles scramble to start pushing the large number of balls toward one end of the water, Evvie reaching for the nearest ball and tossing it toward James, the Marowak grabbing it and turning to start aim. He tosses and misses by just a bit, the ball falling down to the dock after hitting the wall of holes.

"The likelihood of getting that first ball in isn't high, it'll take a few tries to get used to it!"

Donny unties the last bag, quick to start dumping all of the balls into the water, and rapidly diving in!

Evvie tosses another ball to James, turning to toss and misses once more!

"Top-dogs are now on even ground with the underdogs once again!"

Samantha remains off to the side, watching as Donny dives under and swiftly leaps over the water, two balls in paws! He tosses the balls one by one toward Yao Keen, the Bisharp grabbing the first with one hand and the second with the other...

He turns and launches the first, followed quickly by the second, tossing it before the first even lands...

The first one slips into a low hole, the second one slipping into a hole right beside it!

"And first two tries, Yao Keen gets two of the five balls in! Underdogs down now 2-0!"

Evvie tosses another ball toward James, who takes a moment to take aim, tossing it in afterward... And it lands in the highest hole!

Though within that time, Elizabeth had grabbed a ball with her maw, tossing it up and using a paw to bat it toward Yao Keen. He quickly takes the ball and tosses it, landing it in the highest hole!

"It's 3-1 now, Underdogs still have a chance!"

Bethany grips a ball, tossing it toward James, who takes aim and launches it, going just a little over the target areas and missing entirely...

Whilst Donny over on the top-dogs side has taken a repeat of before, leaping out from underwater with two balls in paws, tossing them toward Yao Keen!

Just like before, Yao Keen easily grabbed the two balls, turned, and launched the first, followed in quick succession by the second!

As the balls slip from his paws, Evvie tosses once more to James, who grips it and turns, quickly tossing once more!

Yao Keen's first ball lands inside the fourth hole, leaving one open, that final ball falling quickly toward it...

Jame's toss is reaching toward the underdogs second hole...

And as James's toss misses, Yao Keen's lands inside, filling the top-dogs five holes!

"It's over! Top-dogs tribe wins immunity!"

Cheers break out from various members of the top-dogs tribe as the announcement is made official, whilst mons along the underdogs tribe are left in silence...

"Come on back to your tribe tarps everyone!"

* * *

Everyone was now back at the tribe's tarps, standing atop the blue and red colors as James stands in front of them, the Lucario grinning. Beside him now was a table, and on top of it, something being covered by a tarp.

"Alright, top-dogs tribe, winning the first immunity challenge. With that it's time to show off what you've earned," James reaches over to the tarp and lifts it off, showing a small statue wooden statue, shaped in the form of the top of Arceus' head, past his ears, his head. It was still colored brown though, with streaks of lighter browns along it.

"This is tribal immunity, come and grab it," James lifts the tribal immunity statue off the table, Yao Keen stepping over to grab the statue, taking it back toward his tribe, "Additionally, back at camp, you'll find flint, help with creating fires. I know you have fire types so you don't really need it now, but you never know how long those fire types are gonna be in the game, this serves as backup."

"Alright, you've earned tribal immunity and flint, and you've also earned something else," There also seemed to be a rolled up piece of parchment on the table, "This is a clue for the top-dogs tribe alone. For their first immunity win, they will be receiving a clue to the whereabouts of a hidden immunity idol."

"Each tribe has an idol somewhere near their campgrounds, and the first time a tribe wins immunity, they will get a clue to the idol. For every idol laying around there is also a clue lying around, so this may not be your only hint to the idol."

"Idols are played at tribal council, only able to be played by one pokemon, before the votes are read at tribal council are read, to save them from being voted out. Any votes against them will be negated, and the tribe member with the next most votes will be leaving instead. This can be played at any point in the game, and this last time it can be played is at the final 5, when only 5 mons remain."

"There is only one idol per camp, though a new idol will be hidden once the tribes original idol is played."

"Understood?"

The top-dogs nod.

"Underdogs, three days into this game, one of you will be the first pokemon voted out of top-dogs vs underdogs. Grab your stuff, head out, I'll be seeing you at tribal council tonight. Top-dogs, stay back so I can read your idol clue."

The underdogs gather any belongings they may have brought and turn, filing away with Bethany holding the tribe's flag as they leave.

 _"It does suck losing," Till starts, sitting on the beach, "And it sucks a lot worse that one of us has to leave, one of us is going home first. I guess now all we have left to do is decide..."_

Once the underdogs are away from the scene, James unwraps the clue.

"Here's your clue:

'Near grey and sand is where I'll be,

Find soon or may wash out to sea,

Though I'm secured, so I'll stay here,

To add a piece to your survivor career'

That's the only time you'll hear this clue, so it's best you try and find it before it leaves your mind."

"Congrats on winning immunity, no tribal council tonight, none of you will be out first. Enjoy the night off, head back to camp."

The Top-dogs gather their belongings and turn to head out, Donny holding the tribe flag in front now as Yao Keen holds the tribal immunity statue.

 _"Immunity, woo!" Donny chuckles, sitting partly in the water, "We're safe tonight, and come next challenge, I'll bet 20 bucks we'll be safe again! Well, I would bet 20 bucks if I had 20 bucks, soooo... Yeah."_

* * *

 **EVENING 3 - UNDERDOGS CAMP**

Upon returning to camp, an upset feeling poured through the atmosphere of the losing tribes camp. There was mostly silence as the tribemates separated to start getting a few more things done around camp.

Upon the separation, Evvie quickly pulls James and Avery into the woods, starting to whisper, "Listen, it sucks we lost, but James, we aren't blaming this one on you. We're gonna work to keep you in here because it wasn't your fault, unlike what some of the others on the tribe may claim."

James nods slowly, looking down, "W-Well, wh-who a-are we v-voting out th-then...?"

Evvie peers back to camp, making sure no one was looking, "I say Miles. Way too demanding. Remember when we first got here? Commanding us to build the shelter before sitting down and watching? Yeah, he's a lazy ass, he needs to go."

Avery gives a small nod. James does so too, "O-Okay..."

"If he's just gonna sit around like that, he's gotta go. He's only gonna cause the tribe harm, unlike us, hard workers," Evvie let out a sigh after speaking, "You two split, I'll come back in a few, so no one really suspects we had a talk. I'll go start petitioning other votes."

James and Avery nod, turning and walking away, splitting off so they entered the cam at different parts.

Evvie just sighs, "It's time Miles goes..." He mumbles under his breath, "But, if worst comes to worst... Either of the mutes can walk off too. I can establish new connections to replace them easily."

* * *

Only about ten minutes later and Evvie was back amidst the campground, looking around for anyone who was alone. He saw Miya starting to walk toward the watering hole, where drinkable water was stored for the members of the tribe who needed it, and he saw the move he could take.

He didn't run over, he walked normally, though at a bit of a quicker pace to try and catch up to Miya. Once he got up to her, and they were still walking along the path, getting further and further from camp, he started.

"Hey," Evvie started, "Listen, I want to get Miles out next. He demands us to do shit while he sits on his stubborn little ass, he needs to go."

"I'll vote for him."

Evvie stops a moment, hearing her words... How quickly she agreed to vote for him, "You will?"

"Yes," She nods, turning to him, "He deserves to go, does he not?"

"Yes, good," He grins happily, "I'm gonna go grab some more people to hop on our side, okay?"

"Good luck."

"Thank you," Evvie turns, starting to walk off.

 _"I don't know if I should trust her," Evvie starts, sitting under an overhanging branch, "She seemed very quick, which makes me suspicious... If she does try to flip the vote on me, I'll be prepared. Just get enough votes to start, and of those who stay loyal and vote as I request, pull them into a cozy alliance to drift me along into the final however many. Easy as pie."_

* * *

After grabbing some water to guzzle down, it seemed Miya was ready to get into some business of her own. Upon finding Kaitlyn lying down on the beach, she quickly turns to find Miles, who was doing a double check on the shelter to make sure it was still holding nice and sturdy and didn't need any repairs.

She walks up to Miles and whispers 'Follow me,' starting to walk off before Miles could give any response.

He follows behind, watching as the Gothorita makes her way to Kaitlyn, and sitting down beside her form...

Miles slowly sits down, looking at Kaitlyn and Miya, confused, "Yes?"

"Evvie wants to vote you out, Miles."

"Wait, what?!" Miles eyes quickly go wide, before a glare settles, "Oh like hell I'm gonna let that happen!"

"Shush," Miya starts, "Don't attract attention."

Miles goes quiet, taking a deep breath before turning back to Miya, "If we're not attracting attention, I guess going and yelling at him is a bad idea?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then let's vote him out," Miles starts, "We can get the votes, and we have tribal tonight anyways."

"We should keep him," Miya starts, looking out toward the sunset, "He's good in challenges, and if worst comes to worst, we'll take him out if and when he's no longer a necessity."

"Then who do you suggest we take out?"

"Simple, really. We just vote out... Someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Yes," Miya nods, looking back at Miles, straight into his eyes, "Someone else."

* * *

Evvie had continued his search for more votes, knowing he had four at that moment and that he needed a majority. He saw Bethany and Till alone together near the campfire and shelter, and he gave a large grin, "Six to four..."

He quickly makes his way toward the duo, standing beside them as they sat beside each other by the lit campfire. He sits down on the opposite side, smirking, "Hello~"

"Hey Evvie," Till smiles, "What's going on?"

"Heh, not much."

"Same with us," Bethany replies next, Till nodding in response.

"Listen, I've been thinking..."

"About?" Bethany asks, tilting her head.

"About who we should vote out."

"Ah yeah, tribal council," Till sighs, "I was thinking just James, he did screw up with throwing the balls when we had a considerable lead."

"True, true," Evvie nods slowly, "But rather than strength problem, I was thinking of a tribe morale problem..."

"Someone isn't doing good for tribe morale?" Bethany asks.

"Yes," Evvie nods, "Miles. How he was ordering us around with the shelter while he sat back and did nothing."

"Ohhh right," Bethany stated, letting out a small sigh as she looked down, "I forgot about that..."

"Well, now it's back in your mind. If Miles feel he could do that day one and get away with it as he did, what other kinda shit would he try to pull?"

"Yeah..." Till nods slowly.

"So, I think we should vote Miles out," Evvie smirks, "Sound good?"

"I mean... I'd have to think a bit more on it," Bethany starts, "It's not something you can just sit down and say, 'This has gotta be the choice', ya know?"

"Yeeeeah I gotta think too," Till replies after, "It's a lot to think about, keeping the tribe strong or happy."

"Right, I understand," Evvie nods, pushing up to a stand and starting to stretch out! "Awww, sucks we have to vote someone out, but if we gotta do it, we should do the right one."

"Yeah..." Bethany nods slowly...

"Well, I'll see you later tonight," Evvie gives a smile and wave, turning and walking off.

* * *

Victor and Gin Lee are sat out on the beach, a little ways from camp, sitting and watching the sunset as they talk.

"So, it's agreed then, yeah?" Victor asks, tilting his head.

"Yeah," Gin Lee nods, "We're gonna vote for James."

"I mean, he did mess up with tossing the balls," Victor replies, "So, it just seems like the best bet... He's sorta the reason we're in this position."

"I do feel a little bad about it since he didn't talk a lot," Gin Lee sighs out, "But, then again, he hasn't really talked too much. Hasn't really gotten to know the other tribe members too well."

"So, he's the best chance..."

"Yeah."

After a few more minutes of calmly talking, Gin Lee stands up and stretches out, "Ahh, we should probably get back to the others, tribal should be starting soon."

Just as Victor stands, he turns his head to see a mon approaching them, Till.

The Torrocat smiled as he walked closer, "Hey, wow you guys were far from camp!" He chuckled, "I got sent over to see what's up."

"Ah, we were just talking," Victor responds, stretching out a little and turning, walking with Gin Lee beside her, "We're heading back now."

"Good good, we don't want to be late to tribal."

"I don't think we want to be at tribal," Jokes Gin Lee, getting a laugh from Till.

"Heheh, yeah," He smiles, turning and walking beside them, "Sooo, had any ideas on who you were wanting to vote for?"

"Oh, we agreed on James," Victor reveals.

"Ah, cause of the screw up in the challenge?"

"Yeah," Gin Lee speaks now, "Don't really have any other reason to vote anyone else off."

"I agree too, but Evvie came to me trying to get me to vote Miles off."

"Miles is eh," Victor rolls his eyes, "Kinda pushy but he's tribe strength."

"Evvie argued getting Miles out would boost tribe morality because of how pushy he is," Till says, "And with the tribe happier, we'd likely perform better in the challenges."

Victor shrugs, "Eh, well, we still have the walk there and while we are there to decide."

"True, True," Till nods, and the trio walks off, back toward camp...

* * *

Back at camp, everyone gets in a line and starts to walk back onto the beach, making in the opposite direction that Victor and Gin Lee were located, as they all make their way to tribal council...

* * *

The darkness of night had overtaken the large island. As the tribe of ten underdogs walks down the beach, getting ever-closer to tribal council, they're lit up by the large full moon, and the many sparkling stars in the sky.

A red flame lights a small wooden pathway that the tribe members start to walk along, taking them past some trees and forest, furthering away from the shoreline, and into the tribal council area.

Before them is the entrance, walking into an opened up area. The floors are wooden, and right dead ahead is a large fire in a squared-off fireplace. There are ten small wooden seats beside the fire, five in one row and five behind the first, taller than the first five. Behind them are ten unlit torches.

Walking in, they also pass a large rectangular rocky area that seemed like it could hold additional seating. Just past that was another wooden pathway, leading off to a small wooden hut, inside being a table with a large vase, a marker, ten parchments, and a grey shell atop the ten parchment papers.

The host James stands in front of the fire, opposite to the side of the chairs and beside a tall podium-looking thing that went to about his hip-height. The Lucario had his arms folded back as he smiled, "If everyone could please grab a torch behind you, dip it into the flames, and get fire," James watches as the tribes members do just that, each grabbing a torch and dipping it into the campfire, before setting it back down where they had found it, "Fire represents your life in this game, and once it's gone, so are you."

Everyone sits down, with James, Kaitlyn, Miles, Gin Lee and Miya sitting in the front five seats from left to right, and Evvie, Victor, Avery, Till and Bethany seated in the back five from left to right.

"Alright, Underdogs tribe, first three days are just about over, they wrap up now with one of you going home. You lost the challenge earlier today, so how does it feel having to be the first tribe to send anyone home?"

"It sucks," Miles starts, "We fucked up so now we're here, we have to pay the price for it."

"It is unfortunate," Responds Miya, looking straight to host James as she speaks, "But one of us do have to leave, and we have to make sure it's the right mon."

"Who do you think the right mon would be, Miya?"

"There's no real way to answer that; it's too early at this point. We only have early impressions and the one challenge to base this vote on," Miya responds.

"Well," Miles starts, the other tribemates turning to look at him, "We should vote out someone who deserves it, and even when it's this early, we have some pretty obvious picks."

"Who?" Asks the host.

"It's pretty obvious," Victor starts, "As much as it sucks, James would be the best option," As Victor continues, Evvie turns to look at the Marowak, "He screwed up the end of the challenge."

"There's Miles," Avery responds all of a sudden, all eyes shifting toward her, including that of the Jolteon, who glares...

"Interesting Avery, why Miles?"

"He orders us around like dogs," Avery argues, turning and glaring toward him, "Yet he sits around and does nothing."

"You better watch that tone of yours..." Miles glares, "Unless you want your torch snuffed tonight."

"If anyone deserves to leave tonight, it's you, Miles," Avery rolls her eyes, turning and looking back to the host.

"Okay, let's change the subject a bit. What's it like back at camp?"

"Been tough," Bethany starts, letting off a short sigh, "We didn't start with much in the way of supplies so it's definitely been difficult to get whatever else we needed, but we've been working on it."

"About as hard as you figured it'd be?"

"A lot harder," Bethany lets out with a low chuckle.

"It's tough, but we've been managing like she said~" Till affirms with a light smile.

"Hmm... We've had a few quiet mons tonight. Evvie, James, Kaitlyn, Gin Lee, what's going on in your minds right now?"

"A little worried," Kaitlyn starts, "It's way early in the game, so you have no idea if someone working with you is really up to work with you or not, it won't show until the votes do."

"Even if you have no one to work with, it may be better that way," Evvie replies with a grin, "Less of a threat that way."

"Yes, but then you'd have to go around petitioning for votes if you don't have anyone else," Gin Lee states, staring straight to Evvie, "If you had an alliance, you'd know for sure you have those votes."

"Were you not listening to Kaitlyn?" Asks Evvie, tilting his head, "She disproved your statement before she stated it."

"L-Lets j-just..." James starts, the Marowak looking to the host, "G-Get to th-the votes... Please?"

"One last question," the host nods to the Marowak, before smiling to everyone else, "Do you feel safe tonight?"

Yes's and I do's come from Miya, Evvie, Bethany, Victor, and Till, while the disagreeing no's come from Miles, James, Gin Lee, Kaitlyn, and Avery.

"Alright then," The host nods with a smile, "It is time to vote. One by one you'll walk into the voting area right over there," He guides his arm toward the voting stand, "You'll write the name of who you'd like to vote for on a piece of parchment, fold it, and place it in the vase, no peaking inside. Once you're finished, you'll return to your seat, and the next person will go up."

"Evvie, you're up first."

The Zoroak nods and pushes to a stand, walking over to the area. He moves the shell to the side and holds out a marker, writing down a name on the parchment... Afterward, he holds it up and shows it to the camera, reading 'Miles.'

"You think you're tough and demanding enough to lead this tribe. This votes gonna prove otherwise. I won't be seeing you back at camp~" Evvie whispers, folding up the parchment and placing it in the vase, before returning to his seat.

 **EVVIE VOTED**

 **JAMES VOTED**

 **KAITLYN VOTED**

 **VICTOR VOTED**

 **AVERY VOTED**

When Till got up to the stand and looked down at the parchment, he shook his head, grabbing the marker... "I... I can't decide..."

 **TILL VOTED**

Miles speaks with a grin, "Consider this the first of many, Evvie. You'll pay for trying to get me out."

 **MILES VOTED**

 **GIN LEE VOTED**

 **MIYA VOTED**

 **BETHANY VOTED**

Once Bethany returns to her seat, the host Lucario nods his head, "I'll go tally the votes..."

He walks into the voting area, picking up the vase and bringing it back, setting it down on the wooden podium as he stands behind it, his chest-spike and above over the vase height-wise.

"If anybody has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so..."

...

...

...

...

...

"... Alright. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Pokemon voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

James opens up the vase, taking out a parchment.

"First vote..."

"... Miles."

Miles rolls his eyes as the host folds the paper and sets it beside the vase, reaching in and grabbing the next parchment.

...

...

...

"... Miles."

"That's two votes Miles..."

The Jolteon scoffs next, turning and glaring at Evvie, who grins back.

...

...

...

"... Miles."

"That's three votes Miles..."

Miles takes in a deep breath, looking to Miya. The Gothorita nods, turning back to the host.

...

...

...

"... James."

"That's three votes Miles, one vote James."

Evvie places his paw on James's his shoulder, whispering to the Marowak, assuring him he wouldn't get enough votes to be voted out.

...

...

...

"... James."

"That's three votes Miles, two votes James."

Avery looks over to James, who remained quiet, though was shaking a little bit.

...

...

...

"... James."

"That's three votes Miles, three votes James. Four votes left."

James lets out a low sigh, watching as the host gets the next parchment.

...

...

...

"... James."

"That's four votes James, three votes Miles."

...

...

...

"... James."

"That's five votes James, three votes Miles. Two votes left."

Evvie glared around at the others, knowing now someone he had spoken to didn't agree.

...

...

...

"... First pokemon voted out of Survivor Pokemon: Top-dogs vs. Underdogs... James."

"That's six, that's enough, you're gonna have to bring me your torch."

Evvie looks furious as the Marowak sighs again, pushing up to a stand and gathering his belongings. He walks behind the rest of the tribe and pulls his torch out of his hole, walking toward the Lucario and placing it down in a small hole.

The host was now standing in front of the lit torch, holding a long stick with a snuffer as its end.

"James..."

The host holds the snuffer up over the torch.

"... The Tribe Has Spoken."

The Marowak nods, watching as the Lucario lowers the snuffer down onto the torch, planting it entirely down for a few seconds before lifting it, the flame now gone.

"It's time for you to go."

James turns and gives a wave to the tribe mates before walking off, out of the tribal council area and away into the thick forest.

Once he's gone, the host turns to the others.

"Well, your first vote out has to be hard to deal with, but, you've dealt with it. Hopefully, you can regroup after this and win the next challenge."

"You aren't leaving without any reward, as since your torches are lit, you do get to bring the fire back to your camp. Enjoy."

"Grab your torches and head back to camp, I'll see you at the next immunity challenge."

The tribemates nod and stand, gathering their belongings and their torches before leaving, single-file, just as they had entered.

* * *

James sits down, the Marowak staring forward as he speaks.

"I-I had a f-feeling it was g-gonna be me after t-the challenge... I-I'm glad E-Evvie tried t-to save me, b-but it was inevitable... I-I hope E-Evvie or A-Avery makes it to th-the end a-and wins..."

 **EVVIE VOTED FOR MILES**

 **JAMES VOTED FOR MILES**

 **KAITLYN VOTED FOR JAMES**

 **VICTOR VOTED FOR JAMES**

 **AVERY VOTED FOR MILES**

 **TILL VOTED FOR JAMES**

 **MILES VOTED FOR JAMES**

 **GIN LEE VOTED FOR JAMES**

 **MIYA VOTED FOR JAMES**

 **BETHANY VOTED FOR JAMES**

"I-I joined b-because m-my mothers d-death ch-changed me... I-I was s-so outgoing a-a year ago, b-before she p-passed... B-But I-I couldn't st-stand being in p-public for s-so long a-afterward... I-I tried t-to make her p-proud b-by joining, g-getting out of my shell... B-But I-I didn't d-do so q-quick enough..."

* * *

 **ALRIGHT, THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST EPISODE OF SURVIVOR POKEMON: TOP-DOGS VS UNDERDOGS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!**

 **I ALSO HOPE YOU'VE ALL BEEN ENJOYING THE RECENT UPDATES; WE'RE HOPING TO CONTINUE THIS THE UPDATING WITH OUR NEW WRITING SCHEDULE!**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. The Day After Interview - 20th Place

**THE DAY AFTER**

 _ **JAMES**_

* * *

 _"Welcome to your interview James. Just last night you were voted out of your tribe, being the first mon voted out. What's going through your mind?"_

"I-I'm still a-a little upset..." James admits, the Marowak sitting down on a fallen over tree-branch along the beach, "B-But, I-I know it w-was for the b-best."

 _"You seemed to be gravitating around Evvie alliance wise while you were on the tribe, do you regret that?"_

"N-Not r-really. H-He came up t-to me, a-and if he h-hadn't, I-I probably wouldn't h-have spoken t-to anyone else."

 _"Do you trust that he tried his hardest to get votes against Miles as opposed to you?"_

"Y-Yes I do. I do th-think he tried as h-hard as he could, i-it just didn't work. I-I hope he's alright o-out there."

 _"So, you came out here for your mother, yes?"_

James gulps, nodding slowly, "Y-Yes I did," He replies looking down, "S-She would w-want me to be m-more open than I-I am now, I-I used to be... B-But then she d-d-died... S-She would w-want me to c-c-come on..."

 _"Do you think you at least proved something to her having the bravery to come on the show?"_

"A-A little... T-Though I-I didn't interact w-w-with others like I-I'd hope for..."

 _"Alright, well James, you go ahead and enjoy your sequester, thanks for the interview. You are the first pokemon voted out of Survivor Pokemon: Top-dogs Vs. Underdogs. Good luck"_


	4. Episode 2 - The Struggle Is Real

**SURVIVOR POKEMON: THE ISLES OF PEACE**

 **EPISODE 2**

 **THE STRUGGLE IS REAL**

* * *

 _Previously on... Survivor!_

 _20 Castaways lept off a boat to kick off the next 39 days! And one of them left with an advantage in paw!_

 _At the top-dogs camp, Chris and Lucas were annoyed as Ray, the smallest of the tribe, took the leadership role when setting camp._

 _Despite heated frustrations between each other shown to the entire tribe, Veronica and Samantha buried the hatchet after Samantha suggested an all-girls alliance, pulling Ella, Elizabeth, and Grace in!_

 _At the underdogs camp, frustrations rose between Miles and Evvie, the latter having already roped Avery and James into working with him!_

 _The former wasn't left alone though, after being pulled into an alliance by Miya, alongside Kristen!_

 _In the immunity challenge, the top-dogs started off strong, but after a slip-up by the star model, the underdogs took the lead! When it came to the final piece of the puzzle though, James wasn't able to succeed, and Yao Keen won it for the top-dogs with five perfect ball tosses in a roll, earning the tribe an idol clue!_

 _At tribal council, despite Evvie making a rather public target against Miles, neither were sent packing, as James was voted out 7-3 instead, knocking Evvie down one ally!_

"James... The Tribe Has Spoken."

 _19 are left_

 _Who will be voted out tonight?_

* * *

*Cue Intro* (Link In Profile)

* * *

 **NIGHT 3 - UNDERDOGS POST-TRIBAL**

The Underdogs make their way back to camp, each mon carrying a torch along with them. There was one less of them than the night before, as James had been voted out an hour or two previously.

Torches are leaned up against a tree as mons start to gather to talk about the events.

Miles pulls Miya a bit to the side as some chat of what happened, Miles shaking his head and glaring through bushes toward Evvie and Avery, who were standing side by side talking with some of the others.

"The fucking nerve of them... I think we know who the hell is on Evvie's side..."

"It was obvious before," Miya points out, "James was always walking near Evvie, felt comfortable around him. In questioning at tribal, we found out the other."

Miles shakes his head, "Avery..."

 _Miles sat down beside the tree amid the night, moon far behind, "Avery and Evvie are going down next chance we get._ _How dare that bitch Absol call me out in front of everyone... She'll get what's coming to her!"_

"You need to calm down," Miya suggests, face void of emotion, "If you want to keep some of the other tribemates in your favor, you cannot go anger-mode on either them."

"I know... It just fucking sucks..."

"Keep calm," The Gothorita re-iterates, "Okay?"

Miles nods slowly, "Okay..."

As he and Miya continue to look through the bushes, they're able to catch Avery walking off from camp and into the forest, "What do you think she's doing...?" Miles asks, glaring further...

"Going to the bathroom," Miya states, "It's something we all have to do."

"Right..."

* * *

Avery walks a reasonable distance away from camp, every once in a while looking behind her to make sure no one was following...

After getting what she deems as far enough away, she stops and sits, pulling the parchment she had found in the marooning from her mane.

She sighs, "I've been too busy the past few days to get the chance to look... There's always someone near, and I can't catch a break... But now I can finally take a look..."

She looks over the front of it, 'READ IN PRIVATE.'

She unfolds the paper and starts to read it out...

"'Congratulations, you have found this secret advantage!

This is an extra vote and can be played at tribal when casting a vote.

Just pull this out when it's your turn to vote and write the name of the person you'd like to vote for.

This advantage comes with a twist though, you can only use it at one of the first five tribal councils.

If you don't use it by then, you cannot use it again.'"

A piece of parchment, similar-looking to the paper used for voting, yet with written words in the top right reading 'Extra Vote' falls out of the folded up paper, and Avery manages to grab it before it lands on the ground. She stuffs it back in and folds it up once more, nodding to herself and shoving it back into her mane.

"This is gonna be useful..." She says as she turns and starts making her way back towards camp.

* * *

 **DAY 4 - TOP-DOGS CAMP**

In the earlier morning, while the rest of the tribe was sleeping, two mons were awake...

Yao Keen, as the sun was only just beginning to rise, was standing and awake, looking through the large stack of supplies in camp, counting them through, as if making sure everything was there.

After a few minutes of doing this, he stopped, going still and looking over the supplies some more, no longer accounting them.

Standing guard over the supplies, to make sure nothing was stolen by local wildlife.

He was silent as can be...

 _"I'm doing my job," Yao Keen starts, still standing guard in front of the supplies even in his confessional, "Making sure we keep everything we've earned."_

His eyes didn't leave the supplies, not even gliding over the sunset just behind him.

* * *

The other mon awake in the early, sunrise-portion of the morning, was Ray. The Eevee was strolling along the beach, looking along the tide and shore...

"'Near grey and sand...'"

He spoke softly to himself, most of his sight now hunkering down to the rocks along the beach.

 _"I'm looking for the idol," Ray starts, sitting atop a large rock on the shore, "Out here it's all about survival. I know I can survive the island, but I'm not as sure if I can survive votes. This is a way to assure I can."_

"'May wash out to sea...'"

He continues, focusing along the shoreline and the rocks there... His eyes glared along a few stones up together...

"Might be a good place to check..." He mumbles, stepping his way forward and looking in-between the rocks.

He clambered up to get a better look, and looking there, he found some rope bundled up, with a dark red fabric around something under it... His eyes lit up, and he reached his paw closer, grabbing it up and untying the rope!

He unrolls the fabric, revealing a small note, and alongside it...

On weak looking, thin rope, a small wooden Arceus-head...

He smirks some, unrolling the note and reading it.

"'Congratulations, you have found the hidden immunity idol.'"

Ray nods to himself, his smirk growing as he looks down at it.

 _"'This can be played before the votes are read to nullify all votes cast against you for that tribal. It can only be used once, and the last time it can be used is at the final 5,'" Ray grins to the camera, holding the idol out by the string and showing it off, "Now I'm safe from all sides."_

"You'd think it'd be harder~" He chuckles some to himself, folding the idol and note back up in the fabric and stuffing it into the fluff of his neck-fur.

As he turns and starts making his way back to camp, he mumbles softly to himself, "Let's make it far in this game, Ray..."

* * *

It isn't long before noon rolls around, with the remainder of the mons now up and being active around camp.

Though one by one, a few minutes in-between them, each of the girls makes their walk away from camp, toward the watering hole, presumably to grab some drinkable water.

Once all the girls were gathered up around the watering hole, Grace grabbed a long spoon-like stick and started pulling up water, filling small canteens that the five females had.

"Sssso, now we're all here, officially together~" Samantha chuckles some, looking around at the other four, "Now that we're here, it's besssst time that we get to ssssome talks."

"Agreed," Veronica nods, looking to the others as well, "We need to decide who we would vote out if we were to lose a challenge in the future."

"As if that'll ever happen," Ella replies with a sharp chuckle, "I doubt those underdogs will get a win over us soon."

"We need to be prepared in case," Veronica rolls her eyes at Ella's reply, "They could catch us off guard at some point, they did almost win."

"After your fell," Elizabeth points out with a small huff, "Perhaps voting you out would be best for us."

"Don't talk like that!" Ella growls, "We're an alliance, we're working together..."

Elizabeth doesn't respond, taking a small swig of water from her canteen.

"Look, okay? We jusssst need to pick one of the men to go... That'ssss it!" Samantha points out, "The weakesssst will do~."

"If we're going weakest, it's gotta be Ray," Veronica states, "He's not as challenge strong as the others."

"But he is ssssurvival ssstrong," Samantha replies, "If he'sssss gone, we may not be assss well off."

"Oh, I'm damn well sure we can handle it," Veronica spits out, "Ray's not necessary."

"Donny is an annoyance," Elizabeth interjects now, "He expects me to be at his beck and call and being a princess, I cannot deal with him."

"But Donny is challenge strong," Ella huffs with a roll of her eyes, before they settle on the Lucario just across from her, "Grace, you have any ideas?"

"Oh, me?" Grace asks, "Uh..." She starts to blush a bit as she looks down at the water below, "Well... Lucas is... Kind of a pervert..."

"She's not wrong there," Veronica shakes her head, looking a bit more annoyed now, "Gives me looks like he wants to screw me at an almost constant..."

"And he sorta talks as if we're possessions rather than living beings," Ella states with slightly wide eyes, "That's a pretty good suggestion Grace, in a way we could consider him the weakest socially."

"But not the weakesssst in challengessss..." Samantha replies with a low sigh, "We sssshould take a sssshort rest on picking, the boyssss may get ssssusssspicsssious..."

"We've been out here a while, yeah," Ella nods, "Alright, head out same order you came in..."

And just like that, the girls started to split off from the scene, one by one.

* * *

While the girls were busy, Chris was lying down in the shelter beside Donny, the two relaxing with not too much to do around camp...

Chris is quiet, same as Donny... At least, until Lucas made his way over.

Upon looking to see who's in the shelter, the Talonflame grins, "Chris, Donny," He whispers, the two mons heads raising a bit to look at the flying type, "Let's work together."

Chris gives a short nod, "I'd be up for it," He turns to Donny, "You?"

The Floatzel nods, smiling a lot, "I'd totally be down."

"Good, good," Lucas smirks, "So, anyone you two don't like?"

"You already know my feelings about Ray," Chris rolls his eyes, turning to the Floatzel and starting to explain, "That Eevee doesn't belong on our tribe. He's a puny runt I'm sure, not fit to be on the tribe, much less lead it."

Donny nods, "I can see your point of view," He turns and looks back to Lucas, "I don't really like Elizabeth. She never does anything around camp, even if I address it to her."

"Two good choices," Lucas nods to the two, "Glad we met up and got our thoughts in order."

"We're already done?" Donny asks with a tilt of his head.

"If we go too long it'll look unnatural, quick is best," whispers Lucas, who turns to start walking off, "Now if you excuse me, I have some chicks to watch..."

As Lucas leaves the two almost as quickly as he said hello to them, Donny and Chris look at each other for a few moments... Before they lie back down and relax a little more...

* * *

 **DAY 4 - UNDERDOGS CAMP**

Down on the beach in front of the Underdogs camp, Kaitlyn and Miya sat side by side, quietly staring along the ocean.

"It's really nice," Kaitlyn comments, smiling as she stares further over the coast, "Beautiful."

"Agreed," Miya states simply, nodding her head.

It then went quiet, as the sounds of rushing waves slamming gently into the sand not far from them fill their ears. Everything is peaceful.

"So," A male voice suddenly interject, Kaitlyn turning her head and looking up, seeing Miles sitting there behind the two of them, impatiently tapping his paw, "What are we doing next tribal?"

"Calm down man," Kaitlyn replies, "It's a bit early to think about that."

"I want to know who we're voting out. Evvie or Avery, right?"

"Miles," Miya speaks now, also looking up at him, "For now, let's stay quiet and just try to survive out here, alright? Mingle with the others, and when the next chance to vote someone out comes, then we vote them out."

"But-"

"If we talk about it too early, something could happen to change that. Then it would be more difficult to get us on a separate track," Miya explains.

"Yeah, let's just focus on getting more acquainted with the others, right?"

Miles huffs out, "Fine. But it's still going to be Miles or Evvie, correct."

"At this point, most likely. Though that may change," Miya replies once more.

"Good," Without another word, Miles turns and heads off, leaving Miya and Kaitlyn to herself again...

They rest back into their original positions, and Kaitlyn sighs once Miles is far enough away, "He's a ticking time bomb..."

"We'll have to explore some other possibilities for allies soon," Miya reveals, "It was a clear mistake pulling him in with us."

Kaitlyn gives a small nod, "Yeah..."

* * *

A little bit away from camp, Gin Lee sat alone at the bottom of a tree in the forest, lightly tapping her feet against the ground as she waits...

Soon, Victor makes his way down the nearby path, with two mons following... Bethany and Till, following behind the Arcanine. Gin Lee stands as she sees them, not catching a small shadow far behind duck into the bushes.

The four mons gather up together, Gin Lee smiling now, "So, Victor tell you anything?"

"Aside from wanting to talk, no not really," Till shook his head.

"Better I didn't, where anyone could hear," Victor points out, "Anyways, Gin Lee and I have been talking."

"We want to make an alliance, and we want you two in it!" Gin Lee reveals, her smile only growing as she looks over, "You two are very kind, and we feel you'd make great alliance mates!"

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Bethany comments, letting out a large smile, "What do you think, Till?"

"I agree, it sounds like it'd be fun, and it'd be a good way to make it further in the game!"

"So, it's official then?" Victor asks with a tilt of his head, also wearing a small smile.

"Sure, I'm up for it," Bethany replies.

"Same here!" Till also answers, chuckling!

"Good good, so it's the four of us all working together!" Gin Lee proclaims with a loud chuckle.

A slight rustling causes Bethany's ear to twitch, turning to see the bush right beside the happy group rustling a bit... She peers a bit deeper...

"Avery?" The Raichu asks with a tilt of her head, and the other three quickly go quiet.

The bush stops rustling immediately... At least until the mon inside slowly moves out of it, revealing the Absol, Avery, slowly looking over the other four.

"Hey..." She starts, eyes darting between the four.

"You heard everything, huh?" Bethany asks, the four all looking over the Absol.

Avery nods.

"Well, er... I don't see any issue in having Avery join as well," Victor suggests, turning back to the others, "You guys?"

All around the group shakes their heads, "Strength in numbers after all," Gin Lee comments.

"So then, Avery," Victor turns back to the Absol, "Would you like to join our alliance?"

 _Avery sits down in front of a tree, beside a set of bushes for her confessional, "This is really great for me. With the whole tribe clearly against Evvie and I, it would definitely have been a struggle to keep going tribal after tribal. If I have these four here, it'd be much easier to keep on keeping on."_

"Sure," Avery comments, giving a small nod as she looks to the other four, who all send small smiles her way.

"Alright, so that gives us majority five," Bethany points out, "If we end up having to go to tribal again, it's basically our choice who goes out of the other four."

"Yeah," Gin Lee smiles, "Miles, Evvie, Kaitlyn, or Miya. One of them four is out net for sure."

"Sounds good," Avery replies now.

"Anyways," Victor starts, "We should split before those four start to get suspicious."

"Good idea," Replies Till, "Let's head out."

The group splits up after their conversation, all returning to camp after their discussion, in which a new alliance was formed.

* * *

Not long afterward, Evvie approaches Avery, who was sitting alone in the shelter.

The Zoroak climbs in and sits down beside her, "Have you seen anything suspicious from the others?" He quietly asks in a hushed tone.

In reply, Avery simply shakes her head.

Evvie nods back, "Good... We're gonna have to work hard to pull in the votes next time we go."

"Yeah..." Avery nods slowly.

"It should be fine though. We'll have to be a bit more cautious."

"Yeah..." Avery replies again.

"Anyways," Evvie slowly climbs out, "We never spoke," He points her way for a moment, before turning and leaving just as quickly as he had come by, leaving Avery once more alone in the shelter to relax.

* * *

 **DAY 5 - TOP-DOGS CAMP**

It's around midday, and Yao Keen is back at watching over all of the supplies by the shelter. The shelter itself is empty.

Yao Keen is left quietly minding his own business until he feels a few small pats at his side. Turning and looking down, he sees Elizabeth, the Vaporeon looking up at him, with a look on her face that suggests she was actually looking down on him, "You need to keep guard of me while I sleep."

Yao Keen doesn't respond verbally, only giving a firm nod. Elizabeth smiles at the easy acceptance and makes her way over to the shelter, clambering in and lying down. She looks to see Yao Keen now standing beside the shelter and looking about to make sure no one would come closer.

The Vaporeon gives a low sigh and shuts her eyes, relaxing and starting her nap~

Yao Keen stands guard near the shelter, staring out and watching. He's able to just barely spot Veronica's tail disappearing behind a few bushes. He continues staring that way, but soon loses suspicion and looks away.

* * *

Veronica had pulled away after witnessing Elizabeth talking with Yao Keen, furious as she makes her way to the watering hole.

When she gets there, Grace is helping Ella and Samantha refill their canteens, and Veronica looks annoyed as she gets up close, "I don't know if we can trust Elizabeth," She suddenly starts.

The three girls quickly turn and watch as Veronica stops near them, shaking her head and looking annoyed, "Elizabeth is out there pulling on Yao Keen's leg and getting him to watch over her as she sleeps. She obviously has him in the palm of her paw. What if she uses him to get us out?"

"I highly doubt that," Samantha starts, "Ssssshe'sssss too dimwitted to even think of that."

"She's a princess," Veronica states, "All they care about is themselves getting further, and if that means betraying an all-girls alliance, so be it."

"She doesn't know who she's messing with," Ella rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "How about we hold back for now, and if we see any more suspicious activity, then we take action and blindside her. How's that sound?"

Veronica huffs out, slowly shaking her head, "Fine. That works, I guess. But if she betrays us first, I will not let it be me who goes home first," Veronica turns and starts to stomp off, as the girls there merely watch as she does so.

Ella sighs, "Girl doesn't know what the hell she's talking about..."

"Ssssshe'sssss just paranoid... Sssssshe'll get over it..." Samantha says, "Sssssshe alwaysss doessss..."

"Right..." Grace replies, finishing refilling the canteen's, "Let's head back to camp now..." She suggests, the other two nodding, and returning one by one back to camp.

* * *

Along the beach at camp, Chris and Lucas are sitting down and talking crap about some of the others... Until soon Donny comes over, but he's not alone, the Eevee with him, Ray.

"Hey," Donny starts, as Lucas and Chris turn to look. Their eyes immediately fall onto Ray though, "Oh, I hope you don't mind, I decided it might be good to have another number in the alliance, and I think Ray's our best bet."

Chris and Lucas are silent as Ray raises his paw up, giving a small smile, "Hey you two, yeah I'm sure this will work out for everyone here."

"Er... Sure..." Lucas replies, looking back up to Donny, "So, I guess we're going for Elizabeth if we lose then?"

"That's what I was thinking, yeah," Donny nods, smiling a bit brighter now, "She doesn't do anything around here."

Chris has a pretty blank look on his face, Ray tilting his head, "Er, you okay, Chris?"

"Just fine..." Chris replies lowly, turning and looking to Lucas, "I er... Think we need a few minutes. We can talk about this later, okay...?" He states.

Donny nods, "Sure, sounds good. Let's head out Ray."

Ray nods, following Donny away from the two. As soon as the two are out of sight, Chris explodes, "I can't fucking believe he'd do that!" He whisper-yells to Lucas, a furious look on his face, "Did he not hear what I said yesterday?!"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. We can find other mons to work with," Lucas says, "If anything, this works out better for us. Now we can play Ray, he won't suspect us voting him out."

Chris pauses... And he almost immediately grins, "You're fucking right... Ray would have no idea."

"This actually works out better for us," Lucas grins further, "We got this!"

"Hell yeah we do," Chris nods, "And they believe we're going after Elizabeth if we go to tribal, right?"

"Yeah, they do!"

"The absolute idiots," Chris chuckles to himself, shaking his head, "Hahah, Donny doesn't realize how bad he's fucked himself."

 _Donny sits down partially in the water along the shore, smiling into the camera, "So, I know Chris and Lucas don't like Ray, but I think he's alright, and I really want us all to be on board with voting Elizabeth out. So, I pull Ray in, they have no choice but to go after Elizabeth if we lose. Smart play~"_

* * *

 **DAY 5 - UNDERDOGS CAMP**

Back at the underdogs camp, Avery was alone on the beach, quietly sitting down and staring over the coast. A few moments later, Kaitlyn makes her way toward the shore, seeing Avery sitting down where she usually does.

The Buneary gives a small smile as she hops over, sitting down beside Avery, "Hey," Kaitlyn starts.

"Hello..." Avery replies, turning and looking over, "Kaitlyn, right?"

"Uh huh!" Kaitlyn nods, smiling a deal, "And you're Avery?"

"Yeah," Avery nods back, before turning and looking over the coast again.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Kaitlyn comments, looking to Avery as she awaits an answer.

"Yeah," Avery nods again, continuing to look it over, giving shorter answers on purpose.

"So, er... How are you?"

Avery looks back at Kaitlyn a bit confused, "Er... I'm alright, I guess. You?"

"I'm doing really well~" Kaitlyn comments, her smile growing, "You seemed kinda lonely, so I figured I'd come and say hi."

Avery nods again, "Thanks," She says, her lips forming a slight smile.

"No problem~" Kaitlyn replies, reaching a paw back and gently patting Avery's back, "So, I was wondering..." She starts, "Wanna talk for a little bit? Just try and get to know each other a bit more?"

"Sure," Avery replies, "I think I'd like that."

So the two continued to talk throughout the afternoon, having an enjoyable time.

"This was nice~" Kaitlyn chuckles just a few short hours later, "But it's starting to get a bit late, we should head back to the shelter."

"Yeah, I agree," Avery replies, and the two stand and return to the shelter.

* * *

Not long before the two girls making their way back to their shelter, Bethany and Till were relaxing by the further end of camp, under some trees, when Miya made her way over to them.

"Hello," Miya greets, sitting down in front of the two.

"Oh, hey Miya," Bethany comments, looking over the Gothorita.

"Hello Miya~" Till replies as well.

"Look I'll just get straight to the point," Miya starts, "I was wanting to get to know you two a little better. I was wanting to ask about our pasts."

"Our pasts?" Till asks, tilting his head.

"Yes, our pasts."

"Well, maybe you should go first," Bethany suggests, "Then we can go after."

Miya nods, "Alright. Well, The first few years of my life I lived in a nice big house with my mother, who was the owners' maid. She taught me how to keep the house clean and do everything required of her before she passed, and the owners lumped the work on me not long afterward. So, I was mostly a maid all my life, from birth to now."

Till frowns, "That... Doesn't seem good..."

"I'm content," Miya states, "I work hard every day back at home, and I'm well appreciated."

"That's good at least," Bethany starts, "How about you, Till?"

Till huffs, "I mean, all that's interesting about me is that I'm a single-pup, and I was raised poor. My parents were nice as can be and worked hard to try and get me a good life, and they were always positive. So, I work hard to help support myself and them now, and I always keep positive just as they did for me."

"Nice," Miya nods, and her and Till both turn to Bethany, "It's your turn."

Bethany nods, the smile wiping off her face, "Well," She begins, "I dropped out of high school to help my parents take care of my younger brothers. They had to work a lot, so I have to do a lot to help them, I'm basically a stay-at-home nanny."

"Oh..." Till frowns, "I'm sorry to hear about that..."

"It's fine," Bethany continues, "They're nice kids, I really enjoy what I do for them. I'm here to help them, so, yeah."

 _Bethany sits down on a large tree trunk on the beach for her confessional, "I didn't really tell the exact truth... There were a few change-ups with that story, as upset as I am to say that. I'm a bit uncomfortable telling the whole, true story at the moment..."_

"So kind of like myself," Miya points out, "Only for your actual family."

"You could say that, yeah," She nods slowly.

"Well, thanks for your time," Miya starts, standing up.

"That's all?" Till asks.

"I got to know you a little better, did I not? Plus, we'll probably talk again soon," Miya answers, turning and walking off, "See you later tonight."

* * *

Not long after that, Victor and Gin Lee were setting up the campfire as the sun was going down.

Most of the tribe had gone together to get some water from the watering hole, save for four. The two previously mentioned, Miles, and Evvie.

Evvie took a swing from his still full canteen, as he hadn't drunken much that day, and sat down by the shelter.

Miles was looking around some for something before groaning and turning to Evvie, "Evvie, can you help me find the machete we got? I can't find it anywhere."

"Why should I help you?" Evvie suddenly jests, rolling his eyes and pushing up to a stand, "Fine..."

Miles lets out a deep, annoyed sigh, shaking his head at the comment as he continues to look, with Evvie's help now...

It doesn't take long before Evvie finds the machete right beside the shelter, picking it up and rolling his eyes, "It was right beside the shelter, twat," He tosses the blade down in front of Miles.

The Jolteon gasps and his eyes immediately set the glare, "What the fuck? Did you seriously just throw the machete at me?!"

Victor and Gin Lee turn and watch as Evvie responds, "Yeah, I did. Maybe if you had bothered to look over here, you could've found it."

"You weren't doing anything, so if anything I helped you by giving you something to do!"

Evvie glares, getting up a lot closer and kicking the machete away, "Let me get something through that thick fucking skull of yours, you are not the boss of anyone here! You are not the leader, no one is! You don't command other people to do shit!"

By the point the yelling gets loud Gin Lee and Victor are already up, Victor quickly pushing between the two and starting to push Evvie back, while Gin Lee steps in and starts to pull Miles back, "You need to stop," Victor starts.

"Before this gets worse!" Gin Lee continues.

"You two could be kicked off the show if you get into a physical altercation that isn't apart of the challenges."

"Who the hell says?!" Miles shouts next, growling ferociously... Evvie does the same.

"The contracts we all signed. Now calm down, please..." Victor sighs, looking over as the two start to breathe heavily... And neither continues arguing...

"Damn..." Victor sighs to himself...

* * *

 **DAY 6**

There's a small breeze in the air. Along the shoreline, on a long strip of sandy beach, with waves crashing along it, was where the next challenge would be taking place.

On the beach, there are two tarps, one for each tribes color. Behind that was a long rectangular shape, with multiple miniature rectangles inside. These rectangles are formed by long, thinner tarps, left side in blue for the underdogs and right side in red for the top dogs. The small rectangles inside were also separated by tops, alternating red and blue, leaving 9 sandy areas between lines. There were also tall flags set up, in blue and red, with "Outwit, Outplay, Outlast" written on them.

"Come on in guys!" James shouts, the Lucario standing just in front of the two tarps. The Top-dogs tribe enters first, Yao Keen in the front holding the large Top-dogs flag. The Top-dogs all gather onto the tarp.

The underdogs start next, Bethany in front holding a large underdogs flag. The Top-dogs look over the remaining nine underdogs, trying to get an idea who was gone, "Top-dogs getting their first look at the new underdog's tribe. James the Marowak voted out at the last tribal council."

The underdogs gather onto their tarp, and all eyes fall onto James, "You guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

"Yes!" Shouts came from the 19 remaining, and James gave a smile, nodding, "Love the enthusiasm! First things first though, top-dogs," He starts to walk up closer to them, "Gonna need the immunity totem back."

Grace held the totem, passing it to James, who walked back and set it down on an empty table beside him, "Immunity is back up for grabs. Here's how today's challenge works."

 _Each tribe will have two pokemon representing them each round. They'll run from this end closest to you out to a sandy area of the number I call out, anything from 1 to 9._

 _When there, the tribes will dig through the area and look for a brown bag containing rice._

 _After a tribemate finds it, they'll have to run it back to their tribe's tarp, while trying to avoid it being stolen by the other tribe._

 _When a tribe gets a bag of rice to their tarp, they win the round, and one point. Another round will start with two different mons from each tribe. Each tribe needs everymon to go at least once before they can be picked again, and can only go a maximum of two times._

"The first tribe to score five points wins immunity, will not be sent to tribal council, can relax tonight. Losing tribe goes to tribal council, where someone will be the second pokemon voted out of this game. Understand?"

"Yes!" Agreement once again spills from the tribes.

"Additionally," James continues, "Any bags of rice your tribe gets, you can take home. A small reward. Speaking of rewards, underdogs are still playing for an idol clue."

"And Top-dogs," James continues, "Gotta pick one male from your tribe to sit out this challenge, they cannot sit out the next challenge though."

The Top-dogs gather up and start to talk it over some before Ray turns his head, "I'll be sitting out James!"

"Alright, Ray will not be participating in today's challenge. Finally, cannot use any elemental moves, that includes flying type maneuvers. No flying."

"I'll give you guys a few minutes to strategize and pick which two are going first."

* * *

James is standing on the blue-tarped side of the rectangle, "Alright!" He starts to shout.

"We have Veronica and Elizabeth from the Top-dogs taking on Bethany and Kaitlyn from the Underdogs!"

"You'll be running up to this rectangle beside me, number 3."

"Survivors Ready..."

Veronica and Elizabeth stand side by side, Veronica getting set to dash while Elizabeth stood there and waited.

Bethany and Kaitlyn were near beside them, also side by side and both looking ready to make a mad dash for the sand.

"Go!"

Immediately Veronica, Bethany, and Kaitlyn start a mad dash forward through the sand, while Elizabeth takes a few steps ahead and just waits there... None of her tribe seems to be yelling at her in regards to that though.

Kaitlyn is the first to reach the sandy area and leans down, starting to dig as quickly as possible. Bethany is next up, digging from the opposite side of her, while Veronica is a few seconds late, digging in the middle.

"You may be looking for a while, there is only one bag in this area, and it is somewhere!"

As the trio continues to dig, a small female gasp is heard, as Veronica starts to pull the bag out of her hole.

The gasp calls Bethany and Kaitlyn to attention, who turn and leap toward the bag and start to pull it out as well.

"And now we have a 2-on-1 brawl here for the bag!"

Bethany seems to have the best grip of the bag, pulling roughly! Veronica growls, continuing to try and pull it from the both of them! She ends up pushing her hind legs out onto the two of them and starting to kick, reaching her mouth down and yanking the bag out of their paws after one strong kick to the both of them!

"Veronica has the bag!"

Veronica turns and takes a few quick dashing steps, before rewinding her head with the bag still hanging out of her maw and whipping it forward, sending the bag flying toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stands there, ready to catch it, eyeing the bag and not noticing as Bethany had recovered and raced closer!

"Elizabeth!" Veronica calls out, as do some of her teammates with variants of "Watch out!"

Bethany reaching a paw out and pushes Elizabeth out of the way, raising her other paw and grabbing the bag of rice, racing to her tarp before anyone can stop her!

"And Bethany with an amazing catch gives the underdogs the first point in this challenge! Underdogs up 1-0!"

The Underdogs start to cheer as some of the Top-dogs look annoyed, Chris shaking his head and mumbling under his breath, "Maybe we should've started with the stronger ones..."

* * *

"Alright, we have Samantha and Grace for the Top-dogs tribe taking on Miya and Avery for the Underdogs tribe!"

"Going to the fifth lot this time! Survivors ready..."

Samantha had her body completely on the floor, and Grace stood ready to run beside her.

Miya and Avery both also looked ready to book it forward.

"Go!"

Grace, Miya, and Avery break forward in a mad sprint, and Samantha musters as quick a slither as she can, just able to match Avery's pace, ahead of Miya but behind Grace.

Grace reaches the fifth sand-lot first and drops to her knees, digging through around the center.

Avery reaches next and starts to dig quickly, almost like a dog, as she looks for the bag in the dirt. Samantha reaches around the same time and seems to merely slither around Avery, as if expecting her to find the bag, waiting for her to see it so she can take her chance.

Miya reaches last and starts to dig on the opposite side, wiping her forehead a bit.

The two tribes cheer as the mons in the challenge continue to dig before soon Avery lets out a loud "Got it!"

She pulls the bag out with her maw, but Samantha is quick to strike, jabbing forward and pulling at one side of the bag with her teeth, the side of with the rope. Avery growls in response and pulls as well, the bag starting to split a bit...

Grace being the closest is able to leap over Avery's back and grab the bag, yanking it from both maws and starting a dash toward her tarp. Avery quickly responds with a turn and is right behind her. Samantha, however, coils around Avery's leg, tripping her up and causing her to fall face first into the ground!

Miya stands and starts to run, but she's nowhere near quick enough to catch up as Grace crosses the tarp first.

"Grace brings the bag in for the Top-dogs, and we're tied up 1-1 just like that!"

The Top-dogs burst into cheers, and the underdogs are slightly silent.

Avery looks back and glares at Samantha's celebrating, giving two rough kicks to get the model off of her leg before standing, walking back to her tribe's tarp...

Samantha hisses as this happened, coiling in the sand and glaring as Avery leaves...

* * *

"Round 3, score is tied 1-1! We have Donny and Lucas from the Top-dogs taking on Till and Miles from the Underdogs!"

"Going for lot number 8, all the way back here! Survivors ready..."

Donny gets prepped for a quick spring, Lucas taking a few steps back and stretching his wings out before folding them back against his body.

Miles and Till stand side by side, not giving even a simple look at each other or good luck as they prepare to run.

"Go!"

Miles and Till break into the fastest sprint right off the bat, with the two top-dogs lagging behind. Donny races forward not far back, but Lucas runs at a rather slow pace... Not really able to get much speed, and his wings spread out would only hurt him when running since the slight wind was blowing against him.

Miles and Till reach the sand-lot first and get to digging on opposite sides, with Donny racing and starting to dig between them... Lucas is about three-quarters of the way there...

But he doesn't even get a chance to reach the sandlot before Miles quietly digs up the bag and turns to run!

"Miles come on!" Multiple Underdogs cry out as the bag hangs by a rope from Miles maw. Lucas tried to get in the way, but Miles simply side-steps him and continues to dash forward.

Donny and Till both look up as the Underdogs cheers get even louder, the Buizel's eyes wide as Miles passes onto the tarp seemingly undetected by himself and Till.

"And sneaking through the cracks, Miles gets the point for the Underdogs! They're up 2-1 now!"

Till and the remaining Underdogs let out loud cheers from their positions, though Miles drops the bag and sighs out, glaring to the moping Top-dogs, "That's how you play this fucking challenge, understand?"

* * *

"Round 4, the score is 2-1, Underdogs lead!"

"We've got Ella and Chris for the Top-dogs taking on Evvie and Gin Lee for the Underdogs!"

"Going to lot number 6! Survivors ready..."

Ella and Chris stand ready to push off into a sprint. Evvie also stands looking prepared to run, outstretching his arms, prepared to dig! Gin Lee lowers onto all fours in preparation to run...

"Go!"

Ella and Chris break off as quick as they can, both dashing side by side! Evvie is dashing relatively quickly as well, able to keep up, while Gin Lee falls a little behind... Though she pushes more effort out and manages to catch out, and even pass the other three!

Gin Lee is the first to reach the 6th sandlot and gets straight to digging, Evvie up next and digging practically right beside her. This leaves Ella and Chris by a quarter of a second being the last two into the sandlot, slamming their paws against the sand and tossing the stuff practically everywhere!

One swipe causes Chris to find the bag, turning and starting to dig it out, yet shoveling snow behind him and onto Evvie and Gin Lee!

The duo manages to get slightly distracted as Ella races by Chris and reaches a tail down, wrapping it around the bag and pulling it up out of the ground!

The top-dogs cheer as she makes a quick dash, and Evvie and Gin Lee are still distracted by getting sand pelted on them as Ella reaches the Top-dogs tarp!

"And with no interference, Ella ties it up once more for the Top-dogs, 2-2! They played a little dirty, but it wasn't against the rules!"

top-dogs roar into cheers as the game now goes tied up once again, while Underdogs are almost dead silent, "Fuckers..." Miles mumbles to himself.

* * *

"Round 5 now, the score is 2-2, tied again!"

"Each tribe will have their final remaining unused player step up, and one player who has played of choice to step up!"

"The Top-dogs have Yao Keen and Grace, and they're taking on Victor and Bethany from the Underdogs!"

"We're going to the very first lot here, number one! Barely have to move to start digging!"

"Survivors ready..."

Yao Keen doesn't even prep to run, standing still. Grace, on the other hand, gets down onto one knee, leaning forward, palms down on the sand, ready to dash into the sand right ahead of them.

Victor rears back, ready to leap into the sand, and Bethany does much of the same, readying herself...

"Go!"

Victor, Bethany, and Grace all leap forward into the lot right above them, while Yao Keen takes some quick, rushed steps in. He leans down and starts to dig through with his blades, pushing the sand to the side quickly as he digs through.

Victor finds himself digging similarly to a dog, wiping sand off of the sandlot and off to its side.

Grace is on her knees and digging through sand as thoroughly as she can to look for the bag.

Bethany is swiping her arm along the sand in long lines to try and cover a bit more ground in digging.

It's inevitable though that Grace ends up recovering the bag, yanking it out of the ground and turning, "Yao Keen!" She calls, tossing the bag forward.

Seeing this, Bethany full on leaps backward to try and block the bag, leaping in front of Yao Keen, the bag of rice colliding with her side. She falls to the ground not long after though, and Yao Keen easily leans downward and picks up the bag, turning and walking back onto the Top-dogs tarp!

"Top-dogs bring it up 3-2! Top-dogs are leading for the first time this challenge!"

As the Top-dogs let out loud cheers, the underdogs resume moping as they had the end of the previous round.

* * *

"Round 6, top-dogs up 3-2!"

"Top-dogs have Chris and Lucas, Underdogs have Miles and Evvie!"

"Going to lot 7, much further back than what we just worked with!"

"Survivors ready..."

All four mons at the line rear back, waiting to be let off into a dash...

"Go!"

The four mons immediately break out into a sprint, Lucas a bit behind the pack. Evvie then works to disrupt Chris by leaping forward and slamming him down to the mat, pinning him as Miles races to lot 7!

"Evvie has Chris held up, and Lucas is trailing far behind! Miles is gonna make it to the lot first!"

Miles does cross into the sandlot first, leaning down and starting to quickly dig through.

Chris furiously growls as Evvie tries to keep him pinned down, though this tactic doesn't work long before Chris is able to push up out of it, giving a stern kick to Evvie's gut before racing forward!

He reaches the sandlot next and starts to dig furiously! Evvie glares as he sees Chris reach, pushing up to a stand to begin his own dash over, only to suddenly feel the weight of a Talonflame come down on him and shove him face first into the sand!

Lucas had leaped onto him, staying on as he watches Chris pull out the bag of rice, digging it fully out and grabbing it, turning to rush back.

Miles is quick to notice Chris running back, turning and starting to give chase, catching up rather quickly!

As the duo running passes the fallen duo, Chris on the left side of them and Miles on the right, the Jolteon ends up shifting to his side and leaping forward, over Lucas and Evvie, to try and get to Chris!

Chris looks back in time to see Miles right behind him, inches behind him, and he responds by lifting one of his hind legs, slamming it into Miles' jaw!

Miles flops down hard on the ground while Chris races the remainder of the way, landing on the Top-dogs tarp!

"After some vicious play, Chris gets it for the Top-dogs!"

The top-dogs let out loud cheers, and the Underdogs grumble further. Kaitlyn mainly though watches as Miles and Evvie get up after the brutal altercations, looking somewhat bruised as they make their way back to the tarp.

"Top-dogs only need one more point to win it, 4-2 now!"

* * *

"Round 7, and if the Top-dogs win it, it's over! Scores 4-2, best of 9, so 5 wins it!"

"Top-dogs have Ella and Donny, while Underdogs have Till and Miya."

"We're going all the way to the end for this one, lot 9!"

"Survivors ready..."

Ella and Till, on their different tribes, both rear back, and prep to break out into a dash, while Miya stands looking straight forward, rearing back a tiny bit to push off for a run of her own. Donny gets down on all fours and rears back to push as much as he can into this next run!

"Go!"

The four mons all break out into their sprints, with Till taking the early lead racing to the ninth lot, Ella only inches behind. Donny isn't too far back either, putting much more of a run in than his last attempt thanks to now using all four legs.

The run is rather long though, and he manages to push enough into it to pass Ella and Till first, diving into the sand and starting to dig furiously for the bag.

Till skids in the sand and starts to dig upon reaching lot 9, and Ella seems to slow down and stand around near him, watching and waiting to see if he would find the bag!

Meanwhile, Miya remained far behind, about halfway up, and had stopped entirely. She took a defensive stance, showing that she wouldn't let anyone get past her voluntarily!

Till starts to dig up the bag, but once it's entirely dug up, Ella knocks him out of the way and takes the rope with her maw, starting to rush her way back toward the opposite side!

Donny turns and starts to run alongside her, and Till shakes off the brunt of the attack before giving chase.

"Ella and Donny are cornered, they'll have to make a move quick if they want to keep that bag!"

Donny leaps forward once he and Ella are close enough to Miya, pushing her off to the side and making room for Ella to rush past!

Till continues to rush behind, starting to pick up the pace...

... Though not nearly enough as Ella and Donny cross onto the Top-dogs tarp with the bag.

"Top-dogs score the fifth bag, and win individual immunity!"

The top-dogs start to let out massive cheers, while the Underdogs remain mainly silent... Miles and Evvie seem to give each other a few looks...

"Everyone back on their tarps!"

* * *

The two tribes now stood back on their tarps, with James standing in front of him. He reaches over to the immunity totem and grabs it, "Top-dogs take home immunity for the second time in a row!"

He starts to walk over, and Grace pads over and meets him halfway, grabbing the totem and walking back to her tribe. James nods with a smile.

"Alright, Top-dogs are safe, not going to tribal council tonight."

He turns and looks directly toward the underdogs, paws against his sides, "Underdogs, it's gonna be a different story for you. Nine will turn into eight when you return to tribal, I'll see you tonight."

"I said before the challenge any rice-bags your tribe collects in the challenge, they will get to keep. I'm sticking to that promise, Top-dogs take home their five rice bags, and Underdogs take home their two."

A few of the mons on both tribes clamber to pick up their collected bags, and James nods once more, "Good good. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. Underdogs, see you tonight at tribal council.

The Underdogs gather any belongings they may have brought and turn, filing away. Bethany stands in front leading, holding the tribe's flag.

 _"Lost again..." Miles grumbles, shaking his head, sitting atop a tree stump, "We'll deal with the deadweight of the tribe tonight at tribal though, I can assure myself of that."_

The top-dogs follow in tow, grabbing their own belongings and turning, Yao Keen ahead with the tribe's flag in one hand, and a bag of rice between his other arm and his side.

 _"Those underdogs are pathetic," Chris spits into the beach sand in front of him, "At this rate, we'll wipe 'em out, it's just gonna be ten Top-dogs left soon.'_

* * *

 **EVENING 6 - UNDERDOGS CAMP**

Not long after the Underdogs tribe had all returned to camp, left upset at the results of the challenge, Evvie pulled Avery out past the bushes and away from camp into the woods, between the trees.

"It's Miles still," Evvie spits out, glaring a little back at camp, "I can't take his pompous ass anymore, he's gotta go."

Avery gives a firm nod at that, also taking small glances back between Evvie and camp, "I agree."

"I don't know if I'd be able to get votes from the others though..." Evvie admits, shaking his head and letting off an annoyed sigh, "They stayed pretty firm against us last tribal."

"I think I can convince them," Avery says, a small grin forming along her lips.

 _"I have that new alliance on my side," Avery smirks to the camera, sitting down under a tall tree a bit into the forest, "Four more votes to work with, plus my own, we have the majority. I could do anything I wanted, I could even turn on Evvie if I felt like it."_

"You think so?" Evvie tilts his head, confused, "Unless you've made some connections, I highly doubt it."

"Trust me," Avery responds, turning and taking a few steps closer to camp, before turning her head and looking back at Evvie, "I know what to do."

Just like that she turns her head back and walks off, leaving Evvie looking a little confused.

 _"Avery thinks... She can actually do something," Evvie's head shook a bit, and his face contorted into one of confusion, "Unless you've got something under your sleeve there's no way in hell anyone's going to wanna talk to you. Even if you may have been getting a little more confident around here in the past few days. But if I try to get involved, she'll see it as me not trusting her, and right now I need the ally. So... I'll sit back and see what she can accomplish on her own."_

* * *

Not long after Avery had been pulled away by Evvie, she was pulled away from camp onto nearby beach once more, this time though by Bethany.

Bethany leads Avery along the beach until they reach a group of three mons sitting down. Victor, Gin Lee, and Till, the first of which was using his paw and drawing something in the sand.

Upon getting close enough, Bethany sat down, and Avery followed suit. The Absol looked down over the drawing, which seemed to be five x's over four o's, as a fraction. She tilted her head.

"Just a way to represent that as long as we vote together, no matter what, any of those four out there will be leaving," Victor states, nodding.

Avery nods and looks back to the others.

"So, thoughts so far?" Bethany asks the others.

"Oh it has to be either Evvie or Miles," Gin Lee speaks up next, "Their argument yesterday could've lead to a battle if Victor and I weren't there to step in."

"I agree," Till replies, "It's gotta be one of them. Not good for overall tribe morale."

"We just gotta decide on one of them..." Victor sighs, looking down over the drawings a little more.

"Miles is good for tribe strength, we definitely need him in the challenges," Gin Lee remarks.

"Contrarily," Avery speaks up all of a sudden, all eyes falling onto her, "Evvie has been sitting back a bit more, not getting into others faces and demanding they do work like Miles does."

"Right," Gin Lee points at Avery, "You still hold a similar standpoint from tribal a few days ago?"

Avery nods, "Yes, I do."

"Well I mean, if we can all agree on Miles, then I see no reason not to send him packing," Victor shrugs, looking over the remaining three.

"He is acting like a leader, like Avery said," Gin Lee answers, "And not in a good way."

"Plus Miles doesn't do too much around camp save for ordering us around," Bethany replies.

"He only does things for us when it's raining, and even then it's as minimal as gathering some berries," Till sighs.

"So, it official then?" Victor asks, "It's going to be Miles?"

"Well..." Bethany sighs, "It could still be Evvie."

"I'm still not 100% on it either," Replies Till, "There are many reasons to get rid of Miles, but probably just as many to get rid of Evvie."

"The aggression..." Gin Lee pauses for a moment, "Not to mention how he sorta feels like the sorta guy you shouldn't trust."

"Well, we still have a while to decide. We can meet up again before tribal," Victor announces.

"Sounds good," Avery nods, "And we can examine Miles and Evvie to see what they do while we wait to meet up, maybe it'll give us a better idea of who to take out."

"Nice idea," Bethany smiles.

"Alright, then let's split," Victor says, as the five mons all push up to a stand, one by one making their way back to the campgrounds.

* * *

Miles, Miya, and Kaitlyn were all lying down together in the shelter.

No one else was near the shelter at the moment, either split off from camp or closer to the food supply. So it doesn't take long for the trio to start whispering.

"How does voting out Avery sound?" Miya asks, sitting in-between Miles and Kristen.

"I want that fucker Evvie gone, but... I guess it's fine by me," Miles responds with a low huff, shaking his head, "I don't wanna spend another three days with him..."

"Well, maybe it would be better to vote Evvie out," Kaitlyn suggests, looking up to the shelter roof.

 _"I don't want to vote out Avery," Kaitlyn looks dead into the camera, sitting down along the shoreline, "She and I get along pretty well, especially after we enjoyed some conversation yesterday. I'd rather keep her in, so if we have the chance to boot out Evvie instead, I'd love to take it~."_

"You think so?" Miya asks, turning her head to look to Kaitlyn.

"I mean, yeah. Longer we wait for the more chance he has to gain some power around here," Kaitlyn points out, "At least right now he seems close to powerless."

"So, it may be best to take the shot now," Miya nods slowly, turning her head to Miles, "How's that sound to you Miles, taking Evvie out?"

"I don't care for the reasoning, I just want Evvie gone, so of course I'm up for voting him out!"

Miya nods again, "Then it's settled, Evvie's taking the plunge. I'll talk to some of the others about it, though it should be a piece of cake to get the votes."

Kaitlyn nods, wearing a bright smile on her face, "Great."

 _Kaitlyn smiles a little, "Now that I've bought Avery some time, I can find a way to keep her safe with me. Preferably I won't have to go against Miya and Miles to work with her."_

* * *

It's not long before everyone at camp has gathered up their belongings, taking their torches from the nearby tree and starting their journey to the tribal council area, as the sun sets in the distance.

* * *

 **NIGHT 6 - TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Night had fallen throughout the large island. A bright moon rose from the shore as darkness falls deeper and deeper.

Along the beach, a tribe of nine walks together, each with a lit torch raised alongside them.

A red flame lights a small wooden pathway that the tribe members start to walk along, taking them past some trees and forest, furthering away from the shoreline, and into the tribal council area.

As they had previously, the now nine mons make their way to the set of what is now nine seats, four in the front and five in the back.

The Lucario host, James, stands with his hands behind his back, watching the nine enter with a blank stare.

Each mon sets their lit torches behind the nine seats and takes their place at the tribal council area.

Everyone sits down, with Gin Lee, Miya, Miles, and Kaitlyn sitting in the front four seats from left to right, and Victor, Till, Avery, Bethany, and Evvie seated in the back five, left to right.

"Alright," James starts, looking over the nine now seated castaways, "Underdogs tribe, back at tribal council for the second time in a row. By the end of the night, Nine underdogs will turn to Eight. How does it feel being back at tribal again?"

"It sucks, again," Miles repeats from three days ago, "But honestly I sorta expected it."

"Expected it?" Bethany suddenly asks, her face contorting into one of confusion, looking down toward Miles, "What do you mean expected it?"

"Why did you expect to be back at tribal, Miles?" James questions now, with a slight tilt of his head.

"Frankly, we fucking suck. This tribe has little to no strength. Compare us to a tribe that has ten strong members, and we're toast."

"I think you underestimate us," Till replies, letting off a small, upset sigh, "We're trying our hardest, luck just hasn't really been on our side."

"That's what it always feels like being an underdog," Evvie now interjects, "Luck is never on your damn side. You have to make luck work for you, and if you aren't trying, then you aren't going to succeed."

"Oh shut up," Miles growls, "I should've been with the damn top-dogs instead of that sad excuse of an Eevee. We're a joke compared to that tribe, and I don't see us winning."

"Miya, is this friction usually present back at camp?"

"Sometimes it is James, yes," Miya nods slowly, "If it isn't arguing over survival, the tribe is splitting up with their little pacts and talking game, it's fairly obvious. It may be a big beach to explore off far and wide while finding hiding spots, but we have a smaller camp, and if a few of us notice the absence of some others, it's going to result in us thinking those others are aligned in some way."

"That's a good point to make. Does anybody else see it that way?"

Paws of the other eight castaways go up rather quickly, and one of them, Victor, actually starts to talk, "Definitely James, I can see where she's coming from. A few of us are always off on our own doing something semi-sneaky, and it doesn't help with tribe morale that none of us are really all tied up together."

"Is that the only reason you guys don't seem to mesh well?"

"If you look at the Jolteon in front of you, then you have your other reason," Avery starts, settling a small glare on Miles, who glares back, "We can't act like we're all on equal footing when he's always trying to be on top and leading the tribe. It just doesn't work out."

"Who the fuck else is gonna step up?" Miles shouts some angrily, growling a little, "No one else seems to have the balls to!"

"We don't need any sort of leader," Bethany speaks up, "If we all feel equal to each other, it'll be much easier to work as a cohesive unit. But that won't happen if someone is always trying to stay on top of everyone else."

"Perhaps it may be best to shift the subject in a different direction," James intervenes, "So, last tribal you voted James off for tribe strength, after his weak performance in the challenge. Gin Lee, do you think it'd be easier to vote for tribe strength again or vote strategically?"

"At this point, it's a little hard to tell," Gin Lee reveals, "We need the tribe strength for challenges, but then depending on who the strategic vote is, it may be better to vote someone off who's absence will improve tribe morale."

"Any idea who that may be, Kaitlyn?"

"I'm not too sure," Kaitlyn looks among the rest of her tribe, a small smile lifting, "I'm just sure whatever the result may be, it will definitely benefit the tribe."

"Alright, this seems like a good place to cut off from," James smirks, clapping his hands together, "It is time to vote. Gin Lee, you're up first."

The Monferno gives a small nod and pushes to a stand, making her way toward the voting area.

 **GIN LEE VOTED**

 **MIYA VOTED**

Miles is seen writing down 'Evvie' on his parchment, before folding it up and dropping it into the vase of votes.

 **MILES VOTED**

 **VICTOR VOTED**

 **TILL VOTED**

 **AVERY VOTED**

 **BETHANY VOTED**

Kaitlyn holds up her parchment reading 'Evvie' to the camera, smiling, "Beneficial to the tribe," She whispers, before folding the parchment and dropping it in the vase.

 **KAITLYN VOTED**

 **EVVIE VOTED**

Once Evvie returns to his seat, James nods his head, "I'll go tally the votes..."

He walks into the voting area, picking up the vase and bringing it back, setting it down on the wooden podium as he stands behind it, his chest-spike and above over the vase height-wise.

"If anybody has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so..."

...

...

...

...

...

"... Alright. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Pokemon voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

James opens the vase up, pulling out a parchment and unfolding it.

"First vote..."

He turns the parchment around, revealing...

"... Miles."

Miles rolls his eyes, huffing out as James reaches in for the next vote.

...

...

...

"... Evvie."

"One vote Miles, One vote Evvie..."

Evvie turns his head and glares toward Miles...

...

...

...

"... Miles."

"That's two votes Miles, one vote Evvie..."

Miles turns and sees Evvie glaring, leaning his head forward and glaring daggers back...

...

...

...

"... Evvie."

"Tied again, two votes Miles, two votes Evvie."

Evvie grumbles a little, shaking his head.

...

...

...

"... Miles."

Miles' face turns toward the host as the votes read, looking a little confused, and mumbling, "Fucker got more than just Avery with him..."

"That's three votes Miles, two votes Evvie."

...

...

...

"... Evvie."

"Tied again, three votes Miles, three votes Evvie, three votes left."

Evvie looks down at Avery now, letting off a small sigh, "She better have come through..." He mumbles lowly...

...

...

...

"... Miles."

"That's four votes Miles, three votes Evvie."

Miles lets out a small growl at that next vote, shaking a bit, fuming with anger.

...

...

...

"Second pokemon voted out of Survivor Pokemon: Top-dogs vs. Underdogs..."

"... Miles."

"That's five, that's enough, gonna have to bring me your torch."

"Hell yeah!" Evvie cheers, standing and reaching a paw past Bethany, to Avery, who reaches a paw up and high-fives Evvie.

Kaitlyn's eyes go wide as she turns to look at Miles, grumbling as he pushes to a stand.

Miya watches with little emotion upon her face as Miles makes his way to his torch.

The tribe watches as Miles grabs his torch and makes his way over to James, setting his lit torch down.

James stands in front of Miles and the lit torch, holding a long stick with a snuffer as its end.

"Miles..."

James holds the snuffer up over the torch.

"... The Tribe Has Spoken."

Miles watches as the Lucario sets the snuffer down on the torch, holding it down for a few seconds before lifting it back up. The flame was gone.

"It's time for you to go."

With his belongings hanging in a small bag off his side, Miles starts to walk off from the tribal council area, but not before turning his back for just a moment to look back at his old tribemates, "You're all gonna regret this! Top-dogs are gonna sweep you now, and I can't wait to watch from home as it happens!"

Miles disappears into the thick forest, and James turns back to the now eight underdogs.

"Two tribals in, two underdogs gone. As I could see from the reactions among the tribe, it didn't seem to be what everyone expected. What'll happen back at camp throughout the next few days is entirely reliant on you eight."

"Grab your torches and head back to camp, I'll see you at the next immunity challenge."

The tribemates nod and stand, gathering their belongings and their torches before leaving, single-file, just as they had entered.

* * *

Miles is sitting, shaking his head as he looks at the ground.

"I hope those assholes realize what they did, and how badly it's gonna fuck them over! It'd be surprised to see a single one of them make it to the end, and you can bet my bottom dollar it won't be happening."

 **GIN LEE VOTED FOR MILES**

 **MIYA VOTED FOR EVVIE**

 **MILES VOTED FOR EVVIE**

 **VICTOR VOTED FOR MILES**

 **TILL VOTED FOR MILES**

 **AVERY VOTED FOR MILES**

 **BETHANY VOTED FOR MILES**

 **KAITLYN VOTED FOR EVVIE**

 **EVVIE VOTED FOR MILES**

"Those underdogs will regret the day they chose to vote out Miles..."

* * *

 **ALRIGHT, EPISODE 2 IS UP AND OVER! WE HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS EPISODE OF SURVIVOR POKEMON: TOP-DOGS VS UNDERDOGS!**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. The Day After Interview - 19th Place

**THE DAY AFTER**

 **MILES**

* * *

 _"Welcome to your interview Miles. Just last night you were the second mon voted out of the underdog's tribe and this game. Thoughts on that?"_

Miles huffs out, rolling his eyes as he sits down on a fallen over tree-branch, "Well, they made a serious mistake voting me out. They needed me for the challenges, but I guess they didn't realize that."

 _"How much of an asset do you think you were to the underdog's tribe?"_

"If there were a pyramid of importance ranking on the tribe, I'd be on the top alone, no doubts about that. The fact they got rid of me screams that they don't realize what is and isn't important in that tribe, and I was that importance! Oh but now they'll just have to do without me, and they'll get creamed. At least with me, they had a chance."

 _"You mentioned at tribal that you think you should've been on the top-dogs tribe. Do you still feel that way?"_

"Hell yeah, I do!" He shouts, letting out a feisty glare toward the camera, "Especially considering a damn Eevee got in over me! Who the hell is that fucker anyway?!"

 _"Well, his name is Ray Aspenn, and he used to run a show on TV about surviving in the wild, passing down information he had learned from his parents in survival. He called it 'Survivor with Aspenn.'"_

"Ahh, I see, so no fucking reason! Him being famous doesn't prove shit, he doesn't fit as a top-dog, he didn't even play in the last challenge! They don't need him!"

 _"Let's change the subject before we get a bit too profane. So, you and Evvie didn't get along back at camp."_

"We were nowhere close to getting along," Miles admits, shaking his head, "I just tried to help the tribe out, and I guess he got annoyed by my attempts to help, so, he wanted me gone. And that pissed me off. So yeah, we didn't get along."

 _"At one point you two got into a verbal argument. Do you think it could've gone physical?"_

"If Gin and Victor hadn't stepped in I would be surprised if it didn't get physical. I'm a very prideful pokemon, so if I'm on a failing team or I'm being yelled at, I'm not afraid to vent or retaliate to the others."

 _"Well Miles, go ahead and enjoy your sequester, and thanks for the interview. You're the second pokemon voted out of Survivor Pokemon: Top-dogs Vs. Underdogs. Good luck."_


End file.
